


Семья на Рождество

by Visenna



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Borrowed Hearts Fusion, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Superfamily, romcom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Стив и Питер просто пошли в супермаркет накануне Рождества, а закончилось все тем, что им пришлось изображать фальшивую семью Тони Старка, гения, миллиардера, плэйбоя и филантропа.





	Семья на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> AU, ООС, суперфэмили, тонны розового флаффа и сахарного сиропа, параллели с фильмом "Семья напрокат".

Очередь была бесконечной. Чего ещё и ожидать перед Рождеством в «Пабликс», скажет вам любой американец, реши вы вдруг заговорить об этом с кем-нибудь из прохожих. Впрочем, если это произойдет в Нью-Йорке, не думаю, что вам ответят. Взглянут косо, как на сумасшедшего, и побегут дальше по своим делам. Большое Яблоко не располагает к пустым разговорам: все его боро заполнены Очень Занятыми Людьми. Чванливый Манхэттен, перенаселенный Бруклин, разномастный и разноязыкий Квинс, латиноамериканский Бронкс, какой ни возьми — каждый являет собой маленькое и гордое государство в государстве со своими обычаями и законами, но непреложное правило длинных очередей в «Пабликс» перед Рождеством везде соблюдается неуклонно. «Не жди до последней минуты!» — тщетно призывают рекламные растяжки. Никто их не читает, ну правда. Истинный бруклинец, как и уроженец Квинса, не верит рекламе, а верит в скидочные купоны и «Чёрную пятницу». Да и, положа руку на сердце, до Рождества оставалось еще четыре дня, а значит, последняя минута пока не наступила, но очередь — нет, Очередь, к ней следует проявить уважение и написать с большой буквы, — могла бы заполнить собой значительную часть Пятой авеню и заставить с собой считаться. В этой очереди вот уже тридцать пять минут стоял Стив Роджерс: двадцать семь лет, рост 6 футов 3 дюйма, голубые глаза, светлые волосы, широкие плечи, военное прошлое. Если бы проводился конкурс на замещение вакантной должности Настоящего Американского Парня, Стив вполне мог бы занять призовое место: от него так и веяло надежностью, спокойной силой, уверенностью в будущем Америки. Широкие плечи и мощные бицепсы добавляли ему баллов с точки зрения многих его знакомых обоих полов. За руку Стива держался Питер семи лет от роду. Питер совсем не походил на Стива: темноволосый и темноглазый, живой, как ртуть, он весь извелся от долгого ожидания. Выпуск комиксов про Человека-Паука, на который удалось уговорить Стива, был дважды просмотрен от корки до корки. Телефон Питера — совсем простой, кнопочный — не годился для развлечения, тем более Стив совсем не одобрял тех, кто проводил свои дни, уткнувшись в маленький светящийся экран. А чтобы уснуть на плече у отца, как это сделала маленькая девочка в соседней очереди, Питер был уже слишком взрослым.

— Извините, пропустите, да что с вами, люди, откуда вы только взялись? Ждали весь год, что ли? О, икра и ещё сто сорок девять наименований всякой еды, а у меня только пачка кофе, мадам, могу я?.. Спасибо! 

Стив повернул голову к источнику беспорядка. До сих пор очередь стояла почти неподвижно, смирившись с происходящим, и передвигалась вперёд черепашьим шагом и пингвиньей походкой, но тип, поднявший бучу в самом конце многоярусной толпы, больше походил на какое-нибудь очень быстрое и экзотическое животное. Колибри, сервал, что-то юркое и нетерпеливое, чему не место в очереди в «Пабликс». Он стремительно приближался: дорогое пальто, темные очки, — декабрьским вечером в помещении, серьезно? — ухоженная бородка сложной формы, и Стив понял, что следующими на пути этого торнадо окажутся они с Питером. Гнев зашевелился внутри, поднял уродливую голову — богатенький красавчик наверняка был уверен в том, что ему позволено все на свете. Ну так Стив собирался его разочаровать. Мужчина казался смутно знакомым, хотя откуда бы у Стива взялись такие знакомства? Может, это какой-нибудь актер или телеведущий? Наплевать, пусть ждет в очереди, как все.

— Привет, — неожиданно весело сказал тип, решивший, что ему не писаны законы рождественского вечера. Стив не торопился улыбаться ему в ответ, и быстрая ослепительная улыбка чуть потеряла накал. — О. Тут на моём пути возникла проблема, не так ли? Шести с четвертью футовая, хотя лично я предпочитаю метрическую систему, она куда удобней, а ты как считаешь, малыш?

Он присел перед Питером, и тот неуверенно шагнул назад.

— Нет-нет-нет, — быстро сказал тип, игнорируя Стива, который уже надвигался на него в узком пространстве и открыл было рот для решительного отпора. — Не надо меня бояться. Понимаешь, я люблю математику. Ты уже учишься в школе? Да, круто! Вас там учат вычислять скорость?

— Скорость? — Питер покрепче сжал комикс. — Нет, пока я не умею. Но я люблю скорость.

— Наш парень, сразу видно, — Тип поднял глаза на Стива, нависшего над ним, точно каменная башня, и обезоруживающе добавил, — простой расчёт. Если вся эта толпа будет двигаться так же, а никаких причин считать иначе нет, я доберусь в свою мастерскую только к утру. Мне это совсем не подходит.

— И почему, позвольте спросить, ваши дела важнее моих или любого другого в этой очереди? Здесь у всех равные права.

— Дело в том, что час моего времени стоит дороже всего, что лежит в тележках доброй половины здесь присутствующих. — Незнакомец кинул косой взгляд на корзину Стива, и того окатило волной унижения и злости, хотя с чего бы? Да, они с Питером не могли позволить себе роскошный шоколад или дорогущий вяленый окорок, но Стив искренне считал простую домашнюю еду самой лучшей. В любой другой день стесняться молока, хлопьев и скромного набора овощей ему бы и в голову не пришло, но кругом царила предпраздничная суматоха, подходило время платить за квартиру, Питер отчаянно нуждался в новых ботинках, и робот, которого тот мечтал получить на Рождество, был Стиву откровенно не по карману. А ещё Стив просто очень устал — двойная смена вымотала его почти до предела. По-хорошему, не стоило сегодня идти за покупками, но в холодильнике было шаром покати, и Пит прожужжал ему все уши о новом выпуске обожаемого комикса. Стив глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и попробовал снова:

— Тогда стоило заказать доставку на дом и не тратить свое драгоценное время на то, чтобы добираться сюда по пробкам ради одной пачки кофе.

— Это не просто пачка кофе, это эликсир жизни, — ухмыльнулся тип. — По крайней мере, для меня. И уж конечно я оформил доставку на дом, но они сказали, что не смогут доставить мой заказ раньше завтрашнего вечера, а это неприемлемо! Если я останусь без кофе, то не смогу закончить расчеты по проекту. Если я не смогу закончить расчеты по проекту, моя компания не сумеет заключить выгодный контракт. Если контракт не будет заключен, нечем будет платить куче сотрудников, и придется сокращать штат, увольнять людей. А что может быть хуже, чем увольнение под Новый Год? Как ни посмотри, а пропустить меня без очереди — в интересах нации! 

— По-моему, вы политик, — хмуро сказал Стив. Он жутко вымотался, не в последнюю очередь от этого потока громких слов. — Только они ухитряются так запудрить людям мозги, чтобы получить то, что им получать не положено. Ничего с вашей компанией не случится, какой бы она ни была, так что сделайте милость — вспомните о том, что бог создал людей равными, а те, кто родился с золотой ложкой во рту, рано или поздно обнаруживают, что она просто не работает.

Тип открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, как вдруг очередь впереди взорвалась возмущенными выкриками. Здоровенный черный мужчина навис над кассиршей — дамой среднего возраста с ярким макияжем и сложной прической — и завел разговор на повышенных тонах, уж видно, не о погоде. Дама пыталась что-то объяснить, но разъяренный покупатель не желал слушать. Шум нарастал, к нарушителю направились сразу двое охранников, а потом по громкой связи объявили, что из-за поломки кассы всех просят перейти в другую очередь. Стон разочарования и муки пронесся над толпой. Питер поднял на Стива полные слез глаза, и Стив уже собирался плюнуть на все, развернуться и уйти, как вдруг наглый тип принялся резво проталкиваться к кассе.

— Я инженер, — сообщил он кассирше, одновременно стягивая с плеч пальто и пиджак. — Сейчас я починю ваш аппарат.

Поискав глазами, куда положить вещи, он обернулся к Стиву, который почему-то автоматически двинулся следом, и сказал: 

— Подержи-ка.

Обойдя прилавок, он засучил рукава и принялся что-то быстро отстукивать на клавиатуре кассового компьютера, потом извлек из кармана телефон, шнур и подсоединил телефон к кассе. Над экраном возникла полупрозрачная голубая проекция — еще одна клавиатура, только Стив таких в жизни не видел, — и тип продолжил что-то печатать на ней. Один из охранников сунулся было к нему, но тип заявил не терпящим возражения тоном:

— Три минуты. У вас в сети произошел сбой, похоже на хакерскую атаку. Другие кассы тоже сейчас отключатся. Я заново запущу базу данных и восстановлю соединение, передайте остальным, чтобы не волновались.

Через пять минут все кассы работали в штатном режиме, кассирша облегченно улыбалась, а примчавшийся по тревоге старший менеджер магазина рассыпался мелким бисером перед типом.

— Мистер Старк, от лица руководства компании выражаю вам огромную признательность за оказанную помощь! Вы даже не представляете...

Стив так и стоял в обнимку с чужим пальто, от которого пахло дорогим одеколоном, снегом и чуть-чуть озоном, и не мог перестать растерянно таращиться. Тип оказался Тони Старком, владельцем «Старк Индастриз», в местном отделении которой трудился охранником некий Стивен Г. Роджерс.

— Представляю, — сверкнул отработанной сотнями пресс-конференций улыбкой Старк. — Можно мне уже расплатиться за чертов кофе, и я пойду?

— Ни в коем случае, мистер Старк! В смысле, не нужно платить...

— Ну уж нет, — заявил Старк. — Бог создал людей равными, особенно в очереди в «Пабликс», так что будьте добры, пробейте.

Он шагнул к Стиву, каким-то неуловимым движением выдернул корзину с продуктами у того из рук и поставил на кассовую ленту. Пачка кофе шлепнулась сверху.

— Мы не... — начал было Стив.

— Вместе, — кивнул Старк. — и комикс про Человека-Паука, пожалуйста. — Он нагнулся к Питеру и поднял того над прилавком, чтобы он смог положить журнал перед кассиром.

— Я тоже буду инженером, когда вырасту, — сообщил Питер.

— Это здорово, — серьезно сообщил Старк. — Инженеры делают мир лучше.

Он осторожно опустил Питера обратно на пол. Менеджер, натужно улыбаясь, попытался вручить Старку громадную подарочную корзину, но наткнулся на холодный взгляд и отступил в сторону. Старк взмахнул над аппаратом кредитной картой, взял свой кофе и двинулся к выходу. Стив, нахмурившись, крикнул:

— Подождите, мистер Старк!

Тот вздрогнул, будто успел забыть про Стива, и обернулся, снова натягивая на лицо фальшивую улыбку.

— Что такое?.. Ах да, пальто. Совсем из головы вон, надо же. Это все от отсутствия кофе в организме.

— Зачем вы оплатили мои покупки? Мне не нужна благотворительность! — Стив испытывал такую сложную гамму эмоций, что даже под дулом пистолета не смог бы разобраться, чего было больше: злости на выпендривающегося Старка, благодарности за решенную проблему, восхищения человеком, прекрасно знающим свое дело, или желания нарисовать руки, парящие над голубой клавиатурой, красивое сосредоточенное лицо, закушенную в задумчивости губу... нет, злость точно преобладала.

— Считайте это вкладом в будущее гениального инженера... Как тебя зовут? — обратился он к Питеру.

— Питер Паркер, — ответил тот.

— Приятно познакомиться, Питер. А меня зовут Тони Старк. — Он протянул руку и пожал маленькую ладошку Питера. — Когда подрастешь, приходи работать в «Старк Индастриз».

— Я подумаю, — важно кивнул Питер. — Счастливого Рождества!

— Счастливого Рождества, Питер, мистер Паркер, — Старк развернулся и стремительно двинулся прочь, так и не надев пальто. Стив понял, что провожает глазами крепкую круглую задницу, на которой идеально сидели темные брюки, наверняка пошитые на заказ, и мучительно покраснел. 

— Почему он назвал тебя Паркером? — с любопытством спросил Питер.

— Наверное, он решил, что у нас одинаковая фамилия, — объяснил Стив.

— Но это же не обязательно? — встревоженно спросил Питер. — Мы же все равно семья, даже если фамилии разные?

— Конечно, Пити-Пит. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы купить пончиков по дороге домой?

— Да-да-да! — Питер запрыгал от радости, и они направились к старенькому «Форду». В нем барахлила печка и капризничала пятая передача, но в остальном машина была вполне хороша. Стив вырулил на перекресток и попытался выкинуть Тони Старка из головы, все равно они никогда больше не встретятся. От этого стало чуточку грустно, и Стив включил радио погромче. «Все, что я хочу на Рождество, это ты», — запел женский голос, Питер принялся подпевать, и грусть растаяла, как снежинка на теплой щеке.

*

— Тони, кто это?

— В пятый раз тебе повторяю, Пеп, я его не знаю. Случайно встретил в магазине. Понятия не имел, что там окажутся папарацци.

— Мальчик ужасно на тебя похож. Ты уверен, что тебя не собираются шантажировать?

— Ни в чем я не уверен, но парень так злился, когда я оплатил его покупки — думал, он испепелит меня взглядом. Вы его так и не нашли?

— Пока нет. Если бы Роуди умел вовремя прикусывать язык...

— Эй, — вскинулся Джеймс Роудс, сидевший в соседнем кресле. — Ты сама сказала, что пацан — копия Тони. Когда Т’Чалла показал мне фото, я от неожиданности и с похмелья брякнул первое, что пришло мне в голову. Но согласись, что это сработало? Сколько мы уламывали вакандцев на встречу? Год, Пеппер, целый год! И это при том, что к себе они никого не пускают и сюда ехать не хотят. А тут его величество сам напросился в гости! Уж не знаю, что такого прекрасного в связанном узами брака Старке, обремененном потомством, но это наш шанс.

— Ага, только парень скорее всего счастливо женат на милой цыпочке, и она уж точно не отдаст мне напрокат своих мальчиков. Я бы не отдал. 

Тони ухмыльнулся и покачал бокалом с виски, на что Пеппер неодобрительно нахмурилась, но ничего не сказала. «Старк Индастриз» переживала трудные времена. После недавнего отказа от производства оружия Тони нажил себе немало влиятельных врагов среди армейских. Тем не менее, военные контракты на поставку транспорта, систем безопасности, техники составляли значительную долю бюджета компании. Но когда после отставки Джона Салливана с поста госсекретаря его место занял Тадеуш Росс, позиции Старка сильно пошатнулись. Как уж там Джастин Хаммер сумел снюхаться с новым госсекретарем, Тони не знал и знать не хотел, но под нажимом Росса контракт на вертолеты и активную броню передали «Хаммер Индастриз», в результате чего акции «СИ» значительно упали в цене. И черт бы с ними, сердито подумал Тони, хотя совет директоров кудахтал почище курятника, в который забралась лиса. У Старка давно был разработан проект по производству чистой энергии, и если бы его удалось запустить... Если бы. Для этого ему адски необходим был вибраниум, но абсолютной монополией на него обладала Ваканда — самое закрытое государство в мире, никакой Северной Корее не снилось. Целый год Роуди пытался наладить контакт с кем-нибудь из вакандской верхушки, и так получилось, что вышел прямо на короля. Они встретились на конференции по авиастроению, разговорились, засели в баре и напились так, что королевской охране пришлось волоком тащить бесчувственные тела в номер отеля. Роуди они бы, конечно, оставили на месте, но Т’Чалла ненадолго пришел в себя и потребовал, чтобы его новому другу были оказаны соответствующие вакандскому гостеприимству почести, и вообще он пригласил его на завтрак. Кто кого пригласил, охрана уточнять не стала, а просто сгрузила обоих по соседним кроватям в президентском люксе.

Утром в номер принесли огромный кофейник и свежую газету, Роуди и Т’Чалла продрали глаза, попытались поддержать светскую беседу по поводу новостей — и вот теперь Тони Старк оказался перед необходимостью немедленно найти себе семью, хотя бы на время.

— Если позволите, сэр, — вмешался голос с отчетливым британским акцентом. — Я проанализировал базы данных городской справочной службы и департамента социальной защиты, и у меня есть любопытные результаты.

— Выкладывай, Джарвис, — кивнул Тони. Джарвис был первой в мире попыткой создания так называемого «сильного» искусственного интеллекта, и попыткой настолько удачной, что Тони даже не хотелось хвастаться им на весь мир. О настоящей сути Джарвиса знали только близкие, остальные были уверены, что это обычный голосовой помощник.

— В Нью-Йорке проживает восемьсот три Питера Паркера, из них двадцать девять — в возрасте от пяти до десяти лет. Я хочу обратить ваше внимание на одного из них.

Экран на стене кабинета засветился, на нем появилось фото худенького мальчика с шапкой взъерошенных темных волос и серьезными, немного испуганными глазами. Он выглядел младше, чем запомнил его Тони, но это был, несомненно, он.

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер, сын Ричарда и Мэри Паркер. Оба родителя погибли в авиакатастрофе в 2012 году на юго-западе Нигерии. Самолет врезался в двухэтажное здание в городе Лагос. Питер был взят на воспитание своими родственниками Беном и Мэй Паркерами. Год назад Питер осиротел еще раз: в их дом пробрался грабитель, убил Бена и тяжело ранил Мэй. Мальчик чудом не пострадал. Мэй позже умерла в больнице, ребенка хотели отдать на усыновление, но опеки потребовал некий Стивен Грант Роджерс, недавно демобилизовавшийся из армии.

Пеппер потрясенно вздохнула, и Тони тоже ощутил болезненный укол в груди. Дважды остаться сиротой — не позавидуешь парню. Тони был уже достаточно взрослым, когда это случилось с ним, да и с отцом они никогда не ладили, но все равно несколько недель он еле мог дышать от накатывающей временами боли и одиночества. Если бы не Роуди...

— ...который оказался крестным ребенка, — продолжал Джарвис. — Стивен Грант Роджерс учился в художественном колледже, но завербовался в армию вместе со своим другом Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. Принимал участие в боевых действиях в Ливии, Сирии и Ираке. Дослужился до звания капитана. В Ираке его группа попала в засаду, автомобиль подорвался на мине. Барнсу оторвало руку, Роджерс вынес его на себе из зоны боевых действий. Когда Барнс был комиссован и помещен в реабилитационный центр, Роджерс подал прошение об отставке. Работает в «Старк Индастриз» охранником, принят на работу по квоте для бывших военных. Родители умерли, не женат, сведений о постоянном партнере нет. В его медицинскую страховку вписан Барнс. Накануне Роджерс отработал двойную смену, поэтому сегодня его не будет в офисе.

На экране появилось второе фото, явно сделанное на пропуск в здание. На нем Стив был в темно-синей форме, и рот Тони сам собой наполнился слюной. Он не слишком-то успел рассмотреть парня в супермаркете, запомнились только невозможно голубые глаза и неуступчиво сжатые губы, а теперь Тони с удовольствием разглядывал широкие плечи, узкую талию и жалел, что фотографии делались только до пояса. Ноги у него, наверное, тоже умопомрачительные.

Пеппер кашлянула, и Тони со вздохом отвернулся от экрана.

— Да, это они. Может, поехать к нему? У нас же есть адрес?

— Тони, нельзя сваливаться незнакомому человеку как снег на голову. К тому же он просто может тебя не впустить в дом и будет в своем праве. Я позвоню ему и попрошу приехать сюда. Джарвис...

— Соединяю, мисс Поттс.

— Алло? — раздался приятный баритон. — Роджерс слушает.

— Мистер Роджерс, это Вирджиния Поттс, персональный ассистент мистера Старка. Я знаю, что у вас сегодня выходной, но, к сожалению, появилось дело, не терпящее отлагательств. Вы не могли бы приехать в главный офис как можно скорее? Компания, безусловно, компенсирует вам неудобства.

— Мистера Ста... Это как-то связано со вчерашним происшествием? Но как вы меня нашли? — Роджерс явно встревожился. — У мистера Старка ко мне претензии?

— Вовсе нет, — ответила Пеппер. — Хотя дело действительно связано со вчерашним инцидентом, никаких претензий или обвинений мистер Старк предъявлять не планирует. Простите, мне не хотелось бы обсуждать подробности по телефону. Так вы приедете?

— Через час вас устроит? — спросил Роджерс. — Только учтите, мне не с кем оставить Питера. Это мой сын, ему всего семь лет, и...

— Привозите его с собой. Мы придумаем, чем занять семилетнего ребенка, тем более, что дело касается и его тоже.

— Мисс Поттс, вы меня пугаете. — В голосе Роджерса зазвенела сталь.

— Не стоит волноваться, мистер Роджерс. Просто приезжайте скорее.

— А я, пожалуй, поболтаю пока с Хэппи, — заявил Роуди, выбираясь из кресла. — Он же по-прежнему начальник службы охраны? Узнаю, что из себя представляет этот Роджерс, с кем общается и все такое. Плюс нужно согласовать протоколы по посещению Т’Чаллы. Боюсь, Хэппи удар хватит.

— Хэппи у нас мужик крепкий, переживет, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Тони. — Кстати, у Т’Чаллы есть какой-нибудь райдер? Черная икра по утрам, ванны из крокодильих слёз, двенадцать девственниц, владеющих техниками тайского массажа?

— Не думаю, — хмыкнул Роуди. — Конечно, его охрана захочет осмотреть дом и все такое, но Т’Чалла в быту неприхотлив, разве что кофе хлещет почти столько же, сколько и ты.

Тони страдальчески вздохнул.

— Тогда попроси Хэппи, чтобы послал кого-нибудь к Паоло, двойной... нет, тройной заказ. А то я уже сходил в супермаркет за кофе, и вот чем кончилось.

Роуди улыбнулся и хлопнул Тони по плечу.

— Прорвемся, Тонс. Поживешь недельку семейной жизнью, а потом подпишешь контракт с Вакандой, наконец-то запустишь в массовое производство свою детку и утрешь Хаммеру нос.

Тони представил себе голубые глаза Роджерса, мечущие гневные молнии, сильные руки, сжавшиеся в кулаки, яркие пятна румянца на скулах — и почувствовал, как узкие брюки начали давить на самое нежное. Нужно было срочно отвлечься.

— Джарвис, давай сюда проклятый отчет. Надо утихомирить стервятников из совета директоров. И пошли сообщение в пиар-отдел, пусть готовятся...

— К пиарщикам я загляну сама, — сказала Пеппер. — И к юристам тоже. Не забудь, что через час у тебя важная встреча. И не вздумай улизнуть, Тони, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

— Твое неверие делает мне больно, Пеп! — крикнул Тони ей вслед, но она уже вышла из кабинета, оставив босса наедине с самой тоскливой на свете вещью — годовым финансовым отчетом.

 

*

— Вы, должно быть, шутите, — заявил Стив, нахмурившись. Он повторял одно и то же уже четвертый раз, будто от этого реальность должна была магическим образом перемениться.

— Мистер Роджерс, положа руку на сердце — я похожа на человека, способного ради дурной шутки лишить вас законного выходного? — Пеппер приподняла бровь и неожиданно смягчилась, перестав напоминать рыжую пиранью в строгом костюме. — Это деловое предложение, и, поверьте, для меня не секрет, насколько оно...

— Безумно, — пробормотал Стив.

— Необычно, — поправила она. — Заметьте, я сама это понимаю. Но ситуация довольно критическая.

— Я все равно не вижу, каким образом наличие фальшивой семьи поможет разрешить ваш кризис.

— Давайте я объясню еще раз. Из-за отсутствия военных контрактов «Старк Индастриз» переживает тяжелые времена. Прогнозируемая прибыль упала на сорок процентов, акции обрушились ниже, чем после смерти Говарда Старка. У нас есть перспективные разработки, но для их массового внедрения в производство необходим очень редкий элемент — вибраниум. Монополией на него обладает Ваканда. Их верования могут показаться странными приверженцам традиционных религий, но духи предков и магические ритуалы играют там весьма значительную роль. Король может вести дела только с семейным человеком — значит, мистеру Старку придется обзавестись семьей, пусть даже временно. Если вы откажетесь и соглашение не будет заключено, минимум полторы тысячи сотрудников «Старк Индастриз» могут потерять работу. Возможно, вы окажетесь в их числе. Если вы согласитесь, вам придется пару недель прожить в особняке Старка на Пятой авеню. За это вы получите весьма значительную сумму...

— И буду чувствовать себя содержанкой, — хмурясь, заключил Стив — И не забывайте, у меня есть сын. Что обо всем этом подумает Питер?

— Именно поэтому мы попросили вас приехать вместе с ним. Можете посоветоваться, принять решение, но это нужно сделать быстро.

— Мне кажется несправедливым получать огромные деньги за ложь...

— То-то ты сбежал из дома не в Голливуд, а на войну, — перебил его Старк, которому, похоже, это все до смерти надоело. — У тебя есть сын? Так подумай о его будущем! Если тебе стыдно брать деньги за притворство, я не стану тебе платить. Вместо этого мы откроем счет на имя Питера, и фонд Марии Старк переведет туда сумму, достаточную для оплаты учебы в колледже. Питер показался мне сообразительным парнем. Неужели тебе не хочется уверенности в его завтрашнем дне? Я ведь не прошу консумировать брак, ну в самом деле!

— Консу... — Стив побагровел и поднялся. — Нет. Спасибо за предложение, оно очень... деловое. И совершенно неприемлемое.

— Мистер Роджерс... — Пеппер тоже поднялась; острые каблуки её туфель щёлкнули сухо и зло, как стилеты. — Я не хочу давить на вас, но ваш отказ вряд ли разумен.

— Пеп, — негромко, но очень веско сказал Старк, — спасибо за помощь, но не могла бы ты оставить нас со Стивом наедине? 

Стив издал странный звук — воздух застрял в горле. Старк поднял руку, выставил открытую ладонь:

— Пять минут, капитан, о большем я не прошу.

— Пять минут, — кивнул тот. — Потом мы уходим. Питер, наверняка, голоден, и...

Старк щелкнул пальцами, и на огромный экран на стене пошло видео с камеры наблюдения. Питер вместе с Роуди сидели в соседнем кабинете прямо на полу. Рядом стояла тарелка с сандвичами, а перед ними лежала коробка с роботом Лего. Уж где его раздобыл Роуди — бог весть, Тони только надеялся, что не отобрал у кого-то из сотрудников. Часть конструкции была уже собрана, Питер сияющими глазами смотрел на Роуди, изучавшего схему, а потом бросался на поиски нужной детали.

Стив прикусил губу, невольно чувствуя себя преданным. Ну да, таких чудес в их с Питером скромном доме не водилось, зато там были другие: сказки на ночь, тепло, любовь, которую не купишь ни за какие деньги.

Старк, кажется, думал о том же, потому что смотрел на играющего Питера не с торжеством нувориша, готового купить всё на свете и само Рождество в придачу, а с какой-то неясной тоской.

— Кому-то очень повезло с отцом, — пробормотал он. — Стив, я буду говорить начистоту: чтобы купить тебя и тем более Питера, не хватит ни моих миллиардов, ни всех сокровищ царей земных. Я... прошу прощения, если выглядело именно так.

— Именно так и выглядело, поверь, — Стив всё ещё колебался, верить ли этому новому Старку. Что, если это просто маска, притворство умелого бизнесмена, знающего, где нажать на жалость, а где просто нажать? — Ты всерьёз решил нанять себе семью? Ради выгоды?

— Ради жизней, — просто сказал Старк. — Будь у тебя щит, который не возьмёшь никакой пулей или ракетой — скольких бы ты сумел спасти, капитан? Скольким парням из твоего взвода не хватило самой малости — защиты, лишнего патрона в магазине, прикрытия с воздуха?

Стив вздрогнул, как от удара.

— Ты читал мое досье? Откуда ты его взял?

— Конечно, я читал его. Пойми, твое появление в «Пабликс» могло быть ловушкой. — Голос Старка зазвучал жестко, отрывисто. — Меня уже похищали один раз. Держали в пещере, требовали, чтобы я делал террористам ракеты. Я долго отказывался, потом... Не хочу вспоминать. Так вот, в Афганистане я решил, что больше никогда не буду производить оружие, только защиту. Парни, которые сопровождали меня, погибли все — никакой бронежилет не спасет от мины, взорвавшейся под ногами. Но я придумал кое-что... защитные свойства можно улучшить в несколько раз. 

Стив молчал — враз вспомнился адский путь с безвольным, с каждой минутой тяжелеющим Баки на плече, и как форма насквозь промокла кровью. Чего бы он не отдал тогда за помощь, за то, чтобы в самый критический момент суметь заслонить его собой? 

— У тебя есть то, чего не купишь за деньги, — тихо сказал Старк. — Но и у меня тоже, Стив. Помоги мне, пожалуйста, и я... если скажу, что не останусь в долгу — ты дашь мне по морде, так ведь? 

— Нет, — медленно и тяжело произнес Стив. — Не дам. На самом деле мне очень нужна помощь. Не для себя и не для Питера — не так уж много нам требуется, а для моего друга.

— Для сержанта Барнса, — кивнул Старк. — Его страховка не покрывает всех расходов, верно? Чёрт, снова я о деньгах. Всё упирается в деньги — так меня учил отец, но знаешь что? Не всё. Если бы я мог купить счастье — купался бы в нём, но не могу. Вот, кстати, Роуди — тот парень, что сидит с Питером — тоже бывший военный. Подполковник ВВС Джеймс Роудс. Катапультировался, получил очень серьезную травму нижнего отдела позвоночника, был наполовину парализован, врачи говорили, что он никогда не сможет ходить, а посмотри на него сейчас. 

Стив посмотрел. Роуди сидел на полу с идеально прямой спиной. Вот он откинулся назад, чтобы дотянуться до отлетевшей детали. Вот он наклонился к Питеру и что-то негромко ему сказал. Парализован? Травма позвоночника? Стив не видел ни малейших признаков.

— Я открыл подразделение компании, которое занимается изготовлением протезов, в том числе для военных, пострадавших в результате боевых действий. Если твой Барнс подойдет по показаниям, он может получить экспериментальное лечение. Я скажу, куда надо отправить документы. Гарантий дать не могу, сам понимаешь, но там подобралась очень хорошая команда.

Стив молчал, перебирая в голове аргументы. Потом поднял глаза на Старка: тот, казалось, говорил искренне.

— Что, если я скажу «нет»? — спросил он и затаил дыхание — страшно не хотелось, чтобы Тони и вправду оказался этаким Гринчем, зелёной тварью, под добрыми намерениями скрывающим хищную натуру.

У Старка на скулах загорелись неровные пятна. Похоже, он тоже понимал: вот он, момент, когда пора принять решение без увёрток и отговорок.

— Если ты скажешь «нет», — сказал он медленно, — я, конечно, тут же позвоню в программу и строго-настрого запрещу брать в неё Барнса.

Стив моргнул, поражённый, и в ту же секунду Старк добавил:

— Это был сарказм, капитан. Я иногда устаю от того, что лучшие люди, с которыми меня сводит жизнь, смотрят на меня как на мудака.

— Простите... мистер Старк, — теперь Стив отчетливо чувствовал, как уши полыхнули красным. 

— Просто Тони.

— Просто Тони, — повторил он. — Я должен поговорить с Питером.

— Разумеется. Вперед, капитан.

Стив, стараясь не наступить на разлетевшиеся детали конструктора, подошел к увлёкшемуся Питеру и опустился перед ним на корточки. Роуди настороженно взглянул на него и поднялся.

— Мистер Роуди, вы уже уходите? — огорченно спросил Питер.

— Мне кажется, твой отец что-то хочет тебе сказать. Я скоро вернусь, только возьму себе кофе, а тебе... хочешь горячего шоколада?

— Очень! Спасибо, мистер Роуди! — Питер повернулся к Стиву и затараторил, будто боялся поперхнуться накопившейся грудой слов: — Папа, смотри, это Валли! Нам осталось собрать совсем немного! И мистер Роуди сказал, что он будет ездить, и им можно будет управлять, а еще бывают такие роботы, для которых можно писать целые программы, и он сказал, что я сам тоже смогу, потому что эти программы делаются как паззлы, нужно только их правильно составить, а ты же знаешь, я здорово умею собирать паззлы...

— Питер, — перебил его Стив, стараясь не улыбаться до ушей. — У меня к тебе серьезный разговор. Как ты думаешь, ты смог бы несколько дней пожить в гостях у мистера Старка и изобразить его сына перед одним важным человеком? Если ты не хочешь, то...

— А я смогу взять с собой этого робота? — перебил его Питер. Лицо у него сияло, щеки раскраснелись, так что Стиву пришлось отвернуться, пряча повлажневшие глаза. 

— Конечно, — голос Тони раздался неожиданно. Видимо, не смог дождаться результатов переговоров и отправился за Стивом. — И робота-динозавра, которого я видел на столе у мисс Пеппер, тоже. А вообще, я могу собрать любого робота на свете.

— И робота-паука? — спросил Питер замирающим голосом. — Чтобы умел бегать по стенам?

— Радиоуправляемого, — кивнул Тони. — Можем сделать его вместе.

— Да! — закричал Питер и бросился к Стиву. — Да, папочка, скажи «да», пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

Стив вздохнул, поиграл желваками на скулах и повернулся к Тони. 

— Хорошо, мы согласны.

*

Особняк оказался огромным. Бесплотный голос с британским акцентом — Джарвис, который представился как дворецкий мистера Старка, — был незаменим. Без него Стив так и норовил заблудиться и забрести в очередное неиспользуемое помещение, заставленное тяжелыми вычурными шкафами и креслами. Бархатные портьеры, барочные светильники, вощеные паркетные полы темного дерева — все это категорически не сочеталось с Тони. Дом словно отгораживался от нынешнего хозяина, кутаясь в прошлое, и Тони отвечал ему полной взаимностью. Сразу было видно, где Тони обитал чаще всего. Гостиная на первом этаже была напичкана ультрасовременной техникой — плазменные панели на все стены, загадочные консоли, битком набитые странными моргающими ящиками, футуристическая мебель, в которой трудно было опознать хоть стол, хоть стул... Стив присел на одну из конструкций, наиболее прочную с виду, и поспешно встал, заметив на ней вазу с загадочным, явно искусственным, цветком. Все-таки стол, но зачем делать его таким неузнаваемым? С кухней дела обстояли получше. Правда, варочная поверхность была интерактивной, разговаривала приятным женским голосом и критиковала кулинарные предпочтения Стива, к кофеварке вообще было страшно приближаться, но тарелки и кастрюли выглядели вполне привычно. Хотя кастрюлями в этом доме, пожалуй, никто не пользовался со дня их покупки. Стиву пришлось отклеивать этикетку от ковшика для молока, когда он собрался сварить Питеру какао. 

— Мистер Роджерс, — положительно, к внезапному голосу с потолка трудно было привыкнуть. Стив едва не расплескал молоко — безумно дорогое, стопроцентно органическое, лишенное вкуса и запаха и обогащенное сотней-другой необыкновенно полезных веществ, которым в молоке делать было нечего. — Мистер Роджерс, если позволите, Вам не обязательно готовить самому, я мог бы заказать лучшее какао из проверенной кондитерской.

— Но зачем? — удивился Стив. — Сварить какао — дело пяти минут, и я люблю готовить. Ничего сложного, конечно...

— В таком случае я прошу вас дать мне список необходимых продуктов, я организую доставку. Боюсь, в холодильнике мистера Старка из еды водятся только энергетические батончики.

Стив не стал уточнять, что нашел там еще пустой стакан, какую-то микросхему и пульт от видеоприставки. В конце концов, вышеперечисленное к еде действительно не относилось.

Комната, отведенная Питеру, оказалась завалена игрушками чуть ли не до потолка. Стив решил серьезно поговорить с Тони — нельзя так баловать ребенка, зная, что через несколько дней тому придется оставить все эти сокровища позади и вернуться в маленькую квартирку в Бруклине. Кровать была застелена бельем в цветах Человека-Паука, что привело Питера в полный восторг, а при виде новехонького ноутбука на письменном столе он вообще потерял способность к членораздельной речи. 

— Питер, — вздохнув, начал Стив, — этот компьютер принадлежит мистеру Старку, и...

— Извините, мистер Роджерс, — снова вклинился Джарвис, и Стиву пришлось подавить желание нахмуриться, — но я должен сделать два замечания. Во-первых, мистер Старк оставил четкие инструкции, что вам следует называть его «Тони» даже в его отсутствие, чтобы не оговориться перед гостем. И, во-вторых, этот ноутбук — подарок для Питера. Он оснащен необходимым программным обеспечением со встроенным родительским контролем и автоматическим ограничением длительности использования. Сейчас оно настроено на два часа в день, но вы можете изменить этот параметр по своему усмотрению.

Стив подумал, что теперь гораздо лучше понимает разведенных родителей. Наверное, именно так ощущает себя одинокая мать, когда блудный отец появляется раз в год на Рождество и осыпает отпрыска дождем подарков, потом снова пропадает на год, а ей приходится ограничивать время, проведенное ребенком перед телевизором, заставлять есть полезные овощи и заправлять за собой кровать.

— Когда вернется мистер... Тони?

— Обещал быть к ужину. Вас не затруднит встретить доставку? Прибыли заказанные вещи.

Стив стоял в дверях и со все возрастающим ужасом смотрел на гору пакетов, свертков и коробок, набиравшую высоту посреди холла. В глазах рябило от брендов и логотипов.

— Что это такое, Джарвис? Зачем?

— Одежда для вас и Питера. Пять классических костюмов, несколько пар джинсов, брюк, рубашки, трикотаж, спортивная одежда, пижама... Мистер Старк сказал, цитирую: «Ну кто поверит, что я не завалил своих мальчиков подарками? Скажи Стиву, что ради дела придется потерпеть и не откусывать мне голову сразу. Без головы я не настолько привлекателен. И я даже не купил ему «Ролекс», сам не знаю, как удержался». От себя добавлю, что он приобрел для вас «Патек Филипп» — винтажная модель из белого золота, никаких бриллиантов.

Стив почувствовал, как виски начинает сдавливать подступающей головной болью. Он вздохнул и принялся перетаскивать пакеты в их с Питером комнаты. Тони через Джарвиса настаивал, чтобы Стив устраивался в хозяйской спальне, все равно сам Тони там не бывает, проводя ночи в мастерской, но тут уж Стив воспротивился решительно и бесповоротно. Джарвис сдался и выделил ему одну из гостевых комнат. Она была небольшой с нейтральной светлой мебелью, безликими стенами, маленькой, но очень функциональной ванной комнатой и вполне устраивала Стива. Кое-как пристроив все доставленное в гардероб, Стив зашел к Питеру, который увлеченно играл со своим новым роботом, не замечая ничего вокруг, и решил еще раз пройтись по дому. Хорош он будет, заблудившись при госте.

В конце длинного коридора на втором этаже обнаружилась музыкальная комната. Стив не очень-то разбирался в инструментах, но рояль, стоявший посреди почти пустого помещения, смотрелся очень гордо и внушительно. И, кстати, совсем не выглядел заброшенным. Стив на пробу тронул пару клавиш, и рояль зазвучал глубоко и чисто, но будто нехотя, не желая растрачивать свое искусство перед невеждами. На маленьком круглом столике стояла фотография — красивая женщина сидела вполоборота у этого самого инструмента, мягко улыбаясь кому-то. Повинуясь смутному порыву, Стив взял в руки рамку и увидел с краю выцветшую надпись: «Мария Старк, 2001 год». Он аккуратно поставил фото на место и вышел, чувствуя неуместный комок в горле. 

Следующей находкой стала библиотека. Стив с первого взгляда влюбился в огромные стеллажи, заполненные книгами от пола до потолка, в лампу с зеленым абажуром, в громоздкие, но ужасно удобные кожаные кресла — и порадовался, что Тони не стал тут ничего менять. Если бы можно было, Стив бы поселился именно в этой комнате. Наверное, в детстве Тони часто тут бывал. Стива бы уж точно пришлось вытаскивать отсюда за уши — запах книжных страниц завораживал, обещая волшебные путешествия и удивительные приключения. На подоконнике нашлось еще одно фото: в кресле сидел мужчина с сигарой в руке, за его креслом стояла Мария, а рядом напряженно вытянулся маленький Тони, страшно похожий на Питера времен патронатной семьи, пока Стив не успел забрать его к себе. Скованная поза, застывшее лицо, погасшие темные глаза... Эту фотографию Стив в руки брать не стал.

Тони явился в особняк в половине седьмого.

— Дорогая, я дома! — немедленно заорал он, не успев открыть дверь.

— Ты опоздал, — сварливо заявил Стив, стоя посреди гостиной. Для пущего эффекта он сложил руки на груди и одарил Тони своим самым осуждающим взглядом. — Питер проголодался, еда успела остыть, и я не буду разогревать ее заново. И конечно же, ты опять забыл купить хлеба и вынести мусор!

Глядя на изумленное лицо Тони, Стив еле сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Впрочем, оправившись от первого потрясения, Тони сделал это сам — расхохотался искренне и от души, да так заразительно, что Стив присоединился почти сразу же.

— Кажется, моя семейная жизнь начинается вполне неплохо. Пожалуйста, скажи, что еду доставили, я готов начать глодать столешницу. Пропустил обед, чтобы вернуться пораньше.

— Доставили, — кивнул Стив. — Но Питер действительно проголодался, поэтому поторопись.

— Как скажешь, дорогая, — кивнул Тони и почти бегом кинулся вверх по лестнице в шутливом ужасе от того, что Стив замахнулся на него кухонным полотенцем.

Когда они, наконец, уселись за стол, неловкость вернулась, хотя, возможно, только для Стива. Тони, переодевшийся в простые джинсы и футболку, за обе щеки уплетал салат и слегка рассеянно слушал Питера, который рассказывал о приключениях своего нового робота. Стив, ради ужина нацепивший брюки и рубашку, чувствовал себя глупо.

— Т’Чалла приезжает послезавтра вечером, — внезапно заявил Тони, придвигая к себе следующее блюдо. Стив опасался, что Тони назаказывал каких-нибудь изысков, непривычных нормальному человеческому желудку, но в прибывших контейнерах оказался овощной суп, лазанья и паста с фрикадельками. Питер немедленно предъявил на нее права, которые никто не стал оспаривать. — Нам надо состряпать историю для его королевских ушей. Думаю, что насчет брака мы врать все-таки не будем — ограничимся помолвкой. Скажем, что познакомились в очереди в супермаркете, тем более, что так и было, в особняк вы переехали недавно, точную дату свадьбы мы еще не назначили, решив сперва попробовать ужиться вместе. Кстати, дорогой, — Тони поднялся с места, подошел к Стиву и, вытащив из кармана бархатную коробочку, извлек оттуда простой золотой ободок с геометрическим орнаментом по краю. Взяв его за руку, Тони начал было надевать кольцо Стиву на палец, но вдруг смутился и просто сунул его в подставленную ладонь.

Стив почувствовал, как запылали щеки. Не так он себе представлял помолвку, совсем не так. Но сейчас ему просто нужно было выполнить свою часть соглашения, ни о каких чувствах и речи не шло, поэтому Стив решительно надел кольцо, которое село как влитое.

— Дядя Тони... — начал было Питер, но Тони тут же его перебил:

— Просто Тони, малыш. Дядей можешь звать Роуди и Хэппи, который придет после ужина, чтобы проверить охранные системы.

— Тони, почему у тебя нет елки? Рождество совсем скоро!

Тони медленно опустил вилку.

— Елка... черт!

— Тони, не выражайся! — Стив не хотел показаться ханжой, но ругаться при Питере не позволялось никому.

— Извини, — огрызнулся тот. Потом тряхнул головой и повторил уже мягче: — Извини. Я давно не наряжал елку и не отмечал Рождество, поэтому не подумал, что...

— Тогда давай завтра пойдем и купим елку? — с надеждой предложил Питер.

— Отличная идея, — с фальшивым энтузиазмом сказал Тони. — Вы со Стивом завтра...

Стив нахмурился, не понимая внезапной перемены настроения, но Питера было не остановить.

— Нет, пойдем с нами! Это ведь так весело — покупать елку! Ты же ходил за елкой в детстве с мамой и папой? Тетя Мэй и дядя Бен всегда брали меня с собой на фермерский рынок, и мы выбирали самую красивую!

— Нет, Питер, — медленно проговорил Тони. — Я никогда не ходил за елкой с родителями. Нам привозили ее на дом, а потом приглашенный дизайнер ее наряжал.

— Так у тебя нет даже елочных игрушек? — У Питера задрожала нижняя губа, и Стив напрягся, готовясь к неминуемому взрыву, но Джарвис — милый, замечательный Джарвис, — спас положение.

— Если позволите, сэр, в подвале есть коробки с игрушками, которые два года назад покупала мисс Поттс. И как насчет внешнего оформления особняка? Вы сказали подрядчику, что примете решение к сегодняшнему вечеру.

Стив явно увидел момент, когда Тони сдался.

— Хорошо. Джарвис, проинформируй Пеппер, что завтра я беру выходной, потому что нам в самом деле необходима елка. Прикинь нужную высоту, перешли мне на почту. После ужина покажи Питеру варианты оформления — думаю, мы можем довериться его художественному вкусу. Закажи то, что ему понравится. На завтрак...

— Я приготовлю блинчики, — вклинился Стив, перекрикивая счастливый визг Питера. — Но у меня завтра смена...

— А я не сказал? — У Тони хватило совести выглядеть чуточку виновато. — Ты в командировке, Стив. У тебя персональное задание, и ни на какие смены ты ходить не будешь, пока я не дам отмашку. Ну, сам подумай, — сказал он, заглядывая Стиву в глаза, — нельзя же оставить Питера одного в незнакомом доме. Джарвис, конечно, самый лучший, но по закону искусственный интеллект ребенку в няньки не наймешь.

Тони поднял брови, состроил умильное выражение лица — и Стив понял, что пропал. Питер делал точно так же, когда хотел выпросить разрешение лечь спать попозже или съесть лишнюю конфету, они были похожи настолько, что это пугало. Ну и, в конце концов, аргументы Тони звучали вполне разумно, кроме разве что той части, где Питеру предлагалось выбрать новогоднее оформление особняка.

— Ты пожалеешь, Тони, — предрек Стив, улыбаясь так, что заболели щеки. — Тебе придется опутать дом светящейся паутиной и взгромоздить на крышу Человека-Паука.

— Посмотрим, — принял вызов Тони и переглянулся с Питером. — По мне это звучит прекрасно, разве что я бы добавил побольше роботов.

В результате на крыше обосновался Оптимус Прайм в рождественском колпаке, «Энтерпрайз» приземлился на лужайке, красно-синие сети затянули все окна, а здоровенный постер Человека-Паука Питер утащил к себе в комнату и немного криво повесил напротив кровати. 

*

Поход за елкой оказался на удивление забавным мероприятием. Тони не любил Рождество, и причин для этого у него было хоть отбавляй, но праздничная атмосфера Юнион-Сквер сделала свое дело, хотя главным источником веселья был Питер. Он носился между продавцами, выясняя, какой породы это дерево, а вон то, а самое дальнее? Какой высоты? А еще выше есть? У нас в гостиной поместится очень высокая елка, правда, Тони? А оно долго простоит? Это сосна? Но нам нужна елка, скажи, Стив! Стив! Стив пытался сохранять серьезное выражение лица, хмурился при виде ценников — Тони уже успел выслушать лекцию о том, что в Бруклине деревья гораздо дешевле — и явно наслаждался прогулкой. Им ведь и правда нужна была высокая елка — восемь футов, не меньше! Такая ни в одну машину не влезет, придется договариваться о доставке. Продавцы с сожалением разводили руками — сегодня все машины заняты, извините, мистер, где же вы были раньше. Когда им отказали в четвертый раз, Питер совсем скис.

— Может, возьмем елку поменьше? — грустно спросил он.

— Да нет, зачем же? — рассеянно сказал Стив. Он подошел к ели, осторожно взял ее за ствол и приподнял. — Я донесу, если ее можно упаковать так, чтобы иголки не кололись.

— Стив, тут две с половиной мили, нам даже без елки потребуется не меньше часа, чтобы дойти до особняка. Я сейчас попрошу Пеппер, она найдет нам грузовик...

— Мы берем эту, — сказал Стив ошарашенному продавцу. — Тони, нам понадобится подставка, ты не мог бы?..

Тони молча оплатил покупку, взял предложенные продавцом перчатки для Стива, и они двинулись по направлению к Центральному парку. Их провожали любопытными взглядами, фотографировали — в основном Стива с елкой, кажется, Тони никто не узнавал. Когда Стиву понадобилась передышка, Тони попросил подождать и через несколько минут вернулся с пакетом восхитительных горячих пончиков, двумя стаканами кофе и горячим шоколадом для Питера. Они ели пончики, сидя на лавочке недалеко от собора Святого Патрика, и теплое пушистое счастье ворочалось у Тони в солнечном сплетении. Давным-давно он не позволял себе тратить время на сентиментальную ерунду: просто гулять по городу, есть пончики, выбирать елку на базаре, а не заказав через Интернет, улыбаться своим спутникам, разговаривать ни о чем и обо всем одновременно. Да и чего греха таить, Тони был впечатлен спокойной силой Стива. Две с половиной мили с огромным деревом на плече — и даже не запыхался! Щеки покраснели, это да, но ведь на улице холодно! По крайней мере собственный румянец Тони был твердо намерен объяснять исключительно морозной погодой. 

Они со Стивом поговорили вчера — после того, как тот уложил Питера и собирался пойти к себе, но остановился напротив Тони и поджал губы, будто никак не мог выбрать, что сказать.

— Давай, Роджерс, выкладывай, — сказал Тони, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Выпьешь что-нибудь?

У самого Тони в руках был бокал с виски — совершенно заслуженный после тяжелого дня.

Стив, хотя и вел здоровый образ жизни, кивнул. Тони не казался человеком, который будет заставлять его напиваться, а маслянистое темное золото в бокале пахло соблазнительнее некуда.  
Впрочем, нет. Парфюм Старка пах еще лучше: кедровые ноты, кардамон и горячая сталь

— Нам потребуются... правила, — сказал Стив, стараясь звучать уверенно. Он был прав и знал это, но слова отчего-то казались двусмысленностью. — Для тебя, для меня. Для Питера.

— Ненавижу правила, — заявил Тони, наполняя второй бокал, — но тут ты прав, наверное. Ничего не понимаю в воспитании детей, тебе и карты в руки.

— Не думал завести собственного ребенка? — внезапно спросил Стив. — По-моему, ты с ними здорово ладишь. 

— Я? — удивился Тони, как будто эта простая мысль ни разу не посещала его голову. — Может быть, я хорошо им попустительствую, но воспитывать? Всеобщее мнение таково, что дети и я — несовместимые категории. Я безответственный, веду беспорядочный образ жизни, не соблюдаю режим, часто ухожу в рабочие запои, когда не замечаю ничего вокруг. В обычные запои... ну, тоже бывало, скрывать не буду. А ты? Не хотел жениться, завести семью? Или вы с Барнсом...

— Баки мне брат, хоть и не по крови, — прервал Стив. — Он моя семья, только не в романтическом смысле. А вообще я долго был хилым заморышем, на которого никто смотреть-то не хотел. Таким, как сейчас, я стал перед самым уходом в армию, а там было как-то не до поисков второй половинки. Так что я все еще жду того самого человека. Кстати, я хотел взять Питера и навестить Баки в больнице.

— Попрошу Хэппи прислать машину... Нет, не начинай. Пока вы живете здесь, вы будете передвигаться на моем транспорте под охраной моих людей. Это требование не обсуждается. 

Стив поёжился и продолжил:

— Хорошо, ты прав, хотя от твоей правоты мороз по коже. Но это не всё. Я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты перестал заваливать Питера подарками, как фея-крестная, решившая оторваться сразу за несколько лет. Тони, еще даже не Рождество, а Питер уже получил новой одежды и игрушек больше, чем за всю жизнь, наверное. Эта сказка скоро закончится, и каково ему будет возвращаться в обычную серую действительность, где приходится экономить каждый доллар? Не надо везти его на частном самолете в Диснейленд, не надо арендовать Рокфеллер-центр, чтобы мы могли без помех покататься на коньках...

На этих словах Тони почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет. Он ведь и в самом деле подумывал...

— Тони? — встревоженно спросил Стив. — Ты что, правда арендовал Рокфеллер-центр?

— Не успел, — пробормотал Тони. — И не надо на меня так смотреть. Пойми, все и всегда ждут от меня материального выражения хорошего отношения, и я... ну, оправдываю ожидания, потому что так проще. Я постараюсь, Стив.

— Постарайся еще помнить о том, что ты скоро исчезнешь из нашей жизни, Тони, и не давать Питеру несбыточных обещаний. Ему будет больно, а я не хочу, чтобы ему причиняли боль. Это понятно?

— Понятно, — кивнул Тони, одним глотком прикончив виски. — Как таблица умножения. Я кое-что знаю о неисполненных обещаниях.

Стив помолчал, сделал движение, будто хотел дотронуться, но оборвал его на середине и вместо этого поставил на барную стойку почти нетронутый стакан.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони.

Тони подождал, пока за Стивом закроется дверь, встал и направился в мастерскую. Пожалуй, пытаться заснуть пока бесполезно, значит, самое время поработать.

Это случилось вчера, а сегодня... словно и не было никакого разговора, а были Стив, Питер и Тони, и огромная елка, подставка для которой оказалась маловата, так что Тони пришлось срочно изобретать ей замену. Проблема не стоила выеденного яйца, но Питер после этого посмотрел на него, как на супергероя, единолично спасшего Рождество, и это было... приятно. Они опутали елку гирляндой, которую Тони рвался проапгрейдить и запрограммировать ей сотню-другую режимов свечения, но Стив отнял, вместо этого всучив ему ворох блестящей красно-золотой мишуры. Они развесили по веткам найденные игрушки, а когда выяснилось, что их не хватает, Стив не разрешил ничего заказывать в онлайн-магазине, рванул на мотоцикле в Бруклин (интересно, откуда у Тони в гараже взялся винтажный «Харлей»? А и черт с ним, он оказался очень кстати) и привез еще одну коробку, в которой обнаружились самодельные зайцы, медведи и ангелочки, вручную расписанные шары из папье-маше, светящиеся домики... В результате их елка выглядела слегка безумно и этим ужасно нравилась Тони. А потом он полез на стремянку, чтобы водрузить на верхушку рождественскую звезду и, конечно же, оступился в лучших традициях малобюджетных комедий. «Или ромкомов», — подумал Тони, обнаружив себя не с переломом ноги на полу, а в надежных объятиях Стива Роджерса.

— Ты в порядке, Тони? — встревоженно спросил Стив.

— Лучше не бывает, — отозвался Тони, не делая попыток выбраться. — Самое удачное мое падение с лестницы, честное слово.

Дыхание Стива слегка сбилось, сердце застучало чаще — ошибки быть не могло, Тони был крепко прижат к этой самой груди и обладал информацией, так сказать, из первых рук, при этом его собственные руки своевольно обхватили Стива за шею, совершенно без участия самого Тони. Впрочем, жаловаться Тони не собирался. Чужие зрачки расширились, затопив чернотой голубую радужку, губы приоткрылись, и Тони приготовился к поцелую — наверняка сладкому, потому что Стив оказался тем еще сластеной. Он прикрыл глаза, и...

— Стив! А почему ты держишь Тони на руках?!

Слава инстинктам Стивена Роджерса, который от неожиданности не выронил некого Энтони Старка на глазах своего приемного сына, а аккуратно поставил его на пол.

— Я упал с лестницы, а Стив меня поймал, — объяснил Тони, очень стараясь не пустить нотки разочарования в свой голос. — Он мой герой.

— Да, Стив герой! — гордо заявил Питер. — Он поймал грабителя, который пытался залезть в квартиру к миссис Симмонс с третьего этажа, и снял кошку ЭмДжей с дерева! Два раза!

Тони не выдержал и захохотал, сгибаясь пополам и вытирая слезы с глаз. Стив засмеялся следом, Питер охотно присоединился, хоть и не очень понимал причину веселья. Потом они вместе сидели возле елки, ели имбирное печенье и смотрели «Холодное сердце», Тони косился на Стива из-под полуопущенных ресниц, ловил ответные взгляды и изо всех сил не позволял себе надеяться на большее. 

*

Сочельник у Стива не задался. Хэппи, явившийся для последней инспекции, отозвал Стива в сторонку и посоветовал быть осторожнее. Мол, он знает, что Стив — хороший парень, но мистер Старк — отличный человек, что бы о нем ни говорили в газетах, и ему, Хэппи, не хотелось бы терять надежного сотрудника из-за того, что они повздорили с боссом.

— У босса — золотое сердце, хоть он терпеть не может, когда это замечают другие, — хмуро сказал Хэппи. — Уж постарайся его не ранить, солдат. Желающих за всю жизнь хватало.

— Я постараюсь, — кивнул Стив и сел в машину к Питеру. Черный блестящий «Мерседес» тронулся с места и повез их на Кингз Хайвэй в реабилитационный центр к Баки. Тридцать пять минут, которые требовались в обычные дни, сегодня превратились в два часа. Питер смотрел мультики на встроенном телевизоре, а Стив от скуки решил прогуляться по Интернету. Тони всучил ему новенький Старкфон последней модели, а когда Стив попробовал отказаться, рявкнул: «Не дури, Роджерс, это для безопасности. И еще там Джарвис!» 

Через десять минут Стив от души пожалел о своем решении. Кто-то их все-таки узнал во время похода за елкой, и теперь часть новостных сайтов пестрела заголовками типа «Окольцованный миллиардер», «Рождественская сказка или плохой спектакль?», «Таинственный охотник за сокровищами». Одна из статей была озаглавлена «История помолвок Тони Старка», и Стив не удержался, ткнул в ссылку. Пробежав текст глазами, он расстроенно отложил телефон в сторону. По-видимому, Тони Старку фатально не везло в любви. Первые его официальные отношения были с Сансет Бэйн и закончились катастрофой, когда выяснилось, что ее интересовал исключительно промышленный шпионаж. Следующим был Тиберий Стоун, который употреблял наркотики, изменял Тони и вообще являлся классическим образчиком испорченной «золотой молодежи». Затем в статье упоминалась Вирджиния Поттс, которая порвала с Тони, не доведя дело до обручального кольца. Автор с фальшивым сожалением писал, что если уж мисс Поттс отступилась от мысли обуздать младшего Старка, то можно с чистой совестью признать его негодным для брака. Так что никому не известный накачанный смазливый парень — либо наивный дурак, либо охотник за деньгами, либо нанятый актер или сотрудник эскорт-службы, потому что Старку захотелось купить себе видимость семьи на Рождество.

— Джарвис, — негромко спросил Стив, — что можно подарить Тони?

— Мистер Старк не ждет от вас подарков, — тут же отозвался Джарвис. — Вы и так уже много сделали для него.

— Но это неправильно. Мы не можем ничего не положить для него под елку, пусть даже он не ждет... О! У меня появилась идея!

У Баки сегодня один из хороших дней: не мучают фантомные боли в отсутствующей руке, мигрени, не накатывает паническая атака, он обнимает Стива, улыбается Питеру и соглашается поучаствовать в экспериментальной программе. Они вместе обедают в больничном кафетерии, заполняют кучу бумажек, а Питер рисует для Баки любимого Человека-Паука в обнимку с Санта Клаусом на фоне огромной елки и трещит, не переставая, о новом роботе, о новом доме, о Тони и Джарвисе. Баки отвлекается от бумажек и очень пристально смотрит на Стива, а Стив краснеет и делает вид, что ничего не замечает. Не помогает, конечно. Баки вытягивает из него всю историю фальшивой помолвки, вздыхает и неловко обнимает за плечи здоровой рукой. 

— Береги себя, панк, — только и говорит он. — Себя и Питера.

На обратном пути они заехали в магазин, указанный Джарвисом, и купили огромную пачку кофе и большую кружку, разрисованную под «Матрицу», с ручкой в виде USB-кабеля, что стоило им лишних сорока минут в бесконечных выматывающих пробках.

Т’Чалла появился в особняке ближе к вечеру, и это появление Стив уж точно не скоро забудет. Сперва в дом вошли четыре совершенно лысых женщины в красных с золотом нарядах, вооруженные настоящими копьями, а за ними в дверях появился скромный молодой человек — ни мантии, ни короны. Наверное, Питер был слегка разочарован, хотя экзотические телохранители должны были примирить его с отсутствием королевской роскоши в наряде Т’Чаллы, у которого, кстати, оказался приятный тихий голос.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк. Представьте меня своей семье.

— Добрый день, ваше величество...

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Т’Чалла, мистер Старк.

— Тогда и вы зовите меня Тони. Познакомьтесь: мой жених Стив Роджерс, его приемный сын Питер.

— Жених? — Т’Чалла поднял брови. — Со слов Джеймса Роудса я понял, что вы уже поженились. И Питер... Тони, он так похож на вас — это удивительно.

— Роуди спит и видит себя шафером на моей свадьбе, — беспечно отмахнулся Тони. — Но наша помолвка состоялась совсем недавно, так что бракосочетания ему придется подождать. А Питер... что ж, его появление в моей жизни лишь убедило меня что судьба все-таки существует.

Т’Чалла внезапно полоснул по Тони острым, каким-то хищным взглядом, и тут же погасил опасный блеск в глазах.

— Очень хочется услышать историю вашего знакомства, наверняка она весьма романтична.

— Ваши спутницы останутся к ужину? — ни с того ни с сего брякнул Стив. 

— Нет, они вернутся в гостиницу, — мягко улыбнулся король. — Я понимаю, вы не ждали такую многочисленную процессию, но это просто традиция. К тому же, моим Дора Миладже нравится производить впечатление на неподготовленных людей. Генерал Окойе, проводите меня в мою комнату и ступайте уже отдыхать.

Одна из женщин с каменным выражением лица выступила вперед и повернулась к Тони.

— Спальня его величества на втором этаже. Я...

— Тони, можно, я провожу мистера Т’Чаллу? Я смогу, Джарвис показывал мне, где он будет жить, пожалуйста?

Стив удивленно уставился на Питера. Раньше тот никогда не навязывался незнакомцам. Что-то тут было нечисто.

— Питер... — начал было он, но Т’Чалла наклонился к Питеру и протянул ему руку для рукопожатия.

— Сочту за честь, — сказал он.

Питер схватил его за руку, энергично тряхнул несколько раз, а потом потянул короля за собой вверх по лестнице. Дора Миладже отправились следом.

— Ждем вас внизу через тридцать минут, — крикнул Тони вслед.

— Надо надевать костюм к ужину? — озабоченно спросил Стив. Ужин с королем — звучало совершенно безумно, но Стив уже начал привыкать.

— А тебе хочется? — рассеянно улыбнулся Тони. — Не пойми неправильно, ты наверняка потрясающе смотришься в костюмах, но мы же вроде как дома.

— Не так потрясающе, как ты, — буркнул Стив и мысленно дал себе оплеуху. Он что, взялся флиртовать со Старком? Воспоминания о неслучившемся почти-поцелуе ворочались в животе, постреливали горячими искрами. Ужасно хотелось все-таки попробовать яркие губы на вкус, еще раз ощутить тепло и тяжесть чужого тела в объятиях. «Нельзя, — одернул себя Стив. — Это простое любопытство, мы оба заслуживаем лучшего». Только вот некоторые части его тела совершенно не желали подчиняться. Он обнаружил, что правая ладонь Тони попала в плен, и захватчик — его собственная рука. Что удивительно, Тони вовсе не пытался освободиться, а замер и, кажется, даже дышать перестал. В этот момент Дора Миладже организованным строем спустились в гостиную, и странное оцепенение прошло. Тони мягко убрал руку, пригляделся к ближайшему копью, страшно заинтересовался принципом его действия и стал предлагать генералу Окойе экскурсию на испытательный полигон «Старк Индастриз», а Стив уставился на Питера, который вылетел на лестницу и, судя по всему, был чем-то крайне взбудоражен.

— Тони, мы пойдем переодеваться, — сказал Стив. Питер подпрыгивал на месте, торопя его подниматься скорее. Едва Стив оказался рядом, Питер лихорадочно зашептал:

— Стив, Стив, он волшебник, точно тебе говорю!

— Кто, малыш?

— Король! Мистер Т’Чалла! Его чемодан сам залетел в шкаф, а еще он немножко светится!

— Шкаф или чемодан?

— Т’Чалла!

— Питер, волшебников не бывает.

Но свернуть Питера с выбранного курса оказалось невозможно.

— Вот увидишь! Я докажу! Джарвис, скажи, что Т’Чалла светится?

— В личных комнатах видеонаблюдение не ведется, — ответил тот. Стиву показалось, что электронный дворецкий чем-то недоволен.

— Пойдем-ка переодеваться, Питер! Рассказывать друг другу сказки будем потом. 

— Можно я надену свитер с Человеком-Пауком? — Питер с надеждой уставился на Стива, и тот решил: а почему, собственно, нет? 

— Разумеется, только пообещай причесаться как следует, а не как обычно.

Оставив Питера в его комнате выполнять поставленную задачу, Стив пошел к себе решать вопрос с одеждой. Тони сказал, что смокинг не нужен, зачем же он тогда его заказал? Костюм — слишком официально, брюки и рубашка — чересчур просто, что делать?

— Если вы наденете темно-синий кардиган к этой рубашке, то полагаю, ваш внешний вид будет соответствовать событию.

— Ты еще и модный консультант, Джарвис? Воистину твоим талантам нет числа.

Совет оказался как нельзя кстати. Мужчина в зеркале выглядел весьма неплохо для домашнего рождественского ужина с королем.

— Я просто выполняю распоряжение мистера Старка, — отозвался Джарвис, — хотя взял на себя смелось кое-что подкорректировать в его словах. Он настаивал на самых обтягивающих джинсах, какие найдутся в гардеробе, но...

— Спасибо, ты настоящий друг! — с чувством сказал Стив, в последний раз окидывая взглядом свое отражение.

В этот момент с потолка брызнула вода. Стив на голых инстинктах вылетел за дверь, ухитрившись практически не намокнуть, и бросился к Питеру.

— Джарвис, у нас пожар?! — крикнул он на бегу.

— Датчики фиксируют лишь точечное повышение температуры возле сенсора на потолке, что вызвало срабатывание противопожарной системы. Никаких следов огня и дыма не обнаружено, — отозвался Джарвис. — Запускаю полное сканирование, но уверяю, на данный момент оснований для беспокойства нет. Питер в безопасности. Однако должен сообщить, что, хотя гардероб не пострадал, кровать в вашей комнате непригодна для использования.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — пробормотал Стив, входя в детскую. На худой конец он и на полу у Питера сможет прикорнуть.

Питер отвлекся от попыток справиться с особенно непослушным вихром и уставился на Стива.

— А ты потрясно выглядишь, — заявил он. — Тони точно понравится!

— Думаешь? — Стив в который раз проклял ирландскую кровь и белую кожу, мгновенно вспыхивавшую румянцем по любому поводу. — Ты и сам ничего. Давай-ка помогу!

Через десять минут Джарвис попросил их спуститься вниз, поскольку прибыли Джеймс Роудс и Вирджиния Поттс. Пеппер была очаровательна в синем струящемся платье (даже Т’Чалла как-то странно замер при виде гостей), и Стив на мгновение пожалел об отсутствии смокинга. Впрочем, Роуди был-таки в джинсах, хоть и при пиджаке, так что Стив решил не волноваться по пустякам. Приняв из рук Роудса бутылку вина, он двинулся на кухню и замер на пороге. Тони стоял к нему спиной, смешивая что-то в шейкере. На нем была бордовая рубашка, костюмные брюки и жилет, и Стив почувствовал, как рот наполняется слюной. Он, конечно, знал, что у Тони неплохая фигура и отличная задница, но никак не ожидал испытать внезапный стояк при виде того, как атласная ткань подчеркивает чужую талию и изгиб поясницы. 

«Корсет, — подумал Стив. — Корсет и кружевные чулки, он сядет на меня сверху, посмотрит через плечо — и я немедленно сдохну от эротического шока!» В этот момент Тони, будто прочитав его мысли, чуть повернул голову, мазнул нечитаемым взглядом из-под ресниц, и Стиву пришлось срочно извиняться и ретироваться в ванную, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя и вытряхнуть из головы совершенно неприличные и неуместные картинки. Он одновременно и порадовался, и пожалел, что настоял на полном отсутствии омелы в доме. 

После этого вечер, похоже, исчерпал запас странных и неприятных сюрпризов, вспомнил, что завтра Рождество, и стал уютным и почти семейным. Роуди и Пеппер явно были с Тони очень близки и легко поддерживали разговор, переключая Тони с обсуждения рабочих вопросов на что-то более праздничное. Т’Чалла оказался простым в общении, ничуть не напоминая напыщенного аристократа. Он похвалил оформление особняка, чем заработал еще несколько очков в глазах Питера. Хэппи, явившийся позже всех и обряженный в черный костюм-тройку, чувствовал себя наиболее скованно, если не считать Стива. Смущенный недавним происшествием на кухне, он то и дело прятал глаза, стараясь не пялиться на Тони уж слишком откровенно, потом вспоминал, что вроде как формально имеет на это право, натыкался на внимательный темный взгляд и опять прятался в раковину.

— Расскажите, как вы познакомились? — спросил Т’Чалла, прихлебывая вино.

— Это не очень интересная история, — начал было Стив, но Питер, до этого сидевший довольно тихо, перебил его:

— В очереди в супермаркете! На самом деле, это была судьба, потому что Стив не собирался в тот день идти в магазин, а уж Тони тем более, но Стиву как раз приснился сон, что он встретит кое-кого важного, только он, конечно, не сразу понял, что это Тони. Он сперва на Тони рассердился, потому что тот спешил и хотел пройти без очереди, а потом в магазине сломалась касса, и Тони ее починил, и Стив понял, что Тони очень хороший. А на следующий день они случайно встретились в одном ресторане, и с тех пор все время ходят влюбленные. А потом Тони предложил нам пожить у него, и Стив не хотел, но Тони было так одиноко в этом большом доме, и он обещал построить со мной робота! И Стив тогда согласился, и мы пошли за елкой.

Стив сидел, оглушенный и растерянный, и только и мог, что таращиться на Тони, у которого тоже был несколько ошарашенный вид.

— Очень романтично, — улыбнулся Т’Чалла. — Когда свадьба?

— Мы еще не выбрали дату. — Тони пришел в себя и перехватил инициативу. — У меня чересчур напряженный график, вы же понимаете. К тому же, дата будет зависеть от того, подпишем ли мы контракт. В любом случае, «Старк Индастриз» и мне предстоит много работы, и...

— И я с удовольствием впишу выбранный день в твой рабочий календарь, — улыбнулась Пеппер. Она раскраснелась от вина, пара рыжих прядей выбилась из прически, и Стива остро кольнуло ее красотой. Видимо, это случилось не с ним одним, потому что Хэппи решительно встал, подошел к Пеппер и несколько неуклюже опустился на одно колено.

— Дорогая мисс Поттс, — начал он, запинаясь. — Пеппер. Мы знакомы не первый год, и с каждым новым годом я все больше ценю то, что ты в один прекрасный день оказалась в моей жизни. Моя мечта — встретить следующий год с твердой уверенностью, что ты останешься рядом со мной навсегда. Ты все время очень занята, мы давно не выбирались на свидания, а я очень... я хотел тебя спросить... Пеппер, ты согласишься стать моей женой?

Пеппер замерла с распахнутыми глазами, медленно протянула руку и сказала:

— Господи, Хэппи чертов Гарольд Хоган, конечно, да.

Гостиная взорвалась радостными криками, Хэппи дрожащими руками надел Пеппер на палец кольцо с бриллиантом, Тони бросился обнимать Пеппер и хлопать Хэппи по спине, отталкивая Роуди, чтобы успеть первым, а Стив попытался украдкой стереть ползущую по щеке предательскую влагу. 

— Вспомнили, как это было у вас? — внезапно спросил его Т’Чалла.

— Нет, — покачал головой Стив. — У нас все было гораздо более обыденно и неловко, но я ужасно рад за них обоих.

— Т’Чалла, вы прямо купидон, — заявил Тони, подходя к ним. — Не успели приехать — и кругом сплошная любовь и свадьбы. Это какое-то вакандское волшебство?

— Не думаю, — ответил Т’Чалла, почему-то глядя на Роуди. — Если бы это было так, я бы первым делом наколдовал себе счастливые отношения, но моя девушка, делая выбор между мной и карьерой, предпочла не меня.

— Ну прямо твоя история, медвежонок, — подмигнул своему другу Тони. — У вас много общего. Может, ты потерянный в детстве королевский брат?

— Отстань, Тонс, давайте лучше праздновать! Только что у нас появился еще один повод!

— А то раньше было мало, — усмехнулся тот. — Но по существу возражений не имею!

Они напились. От души, с размахом, крайне основательно. Хорошо хоть Питера удалось уговорить уйти спать до того, как дело дошло до попыток устроить турнир по Dance Dance Revolution. Елка устояла чудом. Тони утверждал, что все дело в его инженерном гении, и Стиву совсем не хотелось возражать — язык во рту двигался как-то странно, и слова выходили не очень понятными. Хэппи, по долгу службы сохранявший трезвость, увез хохочущую Пеппер домой, Роуди заснул прямо на диване в гостиной, а Стив, Тони и Т’Чалла начали опасное восхождение вверх по лестнице.

— А если Санта решит, что мы плохо с’бя вели, и не прин’сет подарков? — ужаснулся Стив где-то на середине пути.

— Договоримся, — решительно заявил Т’Чалла, покрепче вцепившись в перила.

— Я буду твоим Сантой, Стив! — Тони, наверное, хотел успокаивающе похлопать его по спине, но промахнулся и несколько раз шлепнул по заднице. Стив от неожиданности взвизгнул, Тони потянулся поцеловать пострадавшее место, но промахнулся еще раз, уткнувшись носом куда-то под лопатку... В общем, удивительно, что они без потерь добрались до своих спален. Точнее, это Тони и Т’Чалла добрались, а Стив... Стиву некуда было пойти. Он чуть было не расплакался от жалости и сочувствия к себе, а потом вспомнил, что Тони приглашал его поспать в своей кровати. Интересно, приглашение еще не утратило силу? Он хотел было спросить, но та самая кровать подло подкралась сзади, ударила его под колени, и Стив с облегченным стоном упал на мягкое. Кто-то стянул с него ботинки, потом рядом завозились, на плече устроилась взлохмаченная голова, Стив счастливо улыбнулся и немедленно уснул.

*

Рождественское утро началось с ослепительной, всепоглощающей головной боли. Стив застонал и попытался приоткрыть глаза. Подчинился ему только правый, и то не до конца, но и этого хватило, чтобы понять: он не у себя. Не у себя в Бруклине и даже не у себя в особняке. Это...

— Доброе утро, мистер Роджерс. С Рождеством. Сейчас восемь тридцать. Вы находитесь в спальне мистера Старка, слева от вас на тумбочке — стакан с водой и упаковка «Адвила». Питер завтракает вместе с мистером Т’Чаллой и просил передать, что ждет вас, чтобы открывать подарки.

— Где... Тони? — прохрипел Стив.

— Мистер Старк ненадолго отлучился и скоро подойдет вместе с мистером Роудсом.

Через пятнадцать минут Стив почувствовал себя достаточно человеком, чтобы показаться на глаза остальным. Питер в пижаме и Т’Чалла в свитере и джинсах сидели за столом и угощались вафлями с клубничным джемом. Стив сглотнул вязкую слюну и отвернулся от стола, мимоходом позавидовав Т’Чалле: пил вчера наравне со всеми, а нынче бодр и свеж, будто только что с курорта. Потом Стив разглядел, что вафля на тарелке нетронута, а кофеварка фыркает, готовя явно не первую порцию живительного напитка — и двинулся к холодильнику.

— Один мой друг говорил, что лучшее средство от похмелья — хороший жирный завтрак, — заявил он, извлекая из холодильника бекон и яйца.

— Вафли вкуснее, — решительно заявил Питер. — Стив, а Тони скоро придет? Я очень хочу открыть подарки!

— Я думаю, вам стоит спуститься за ним в мастерскую, — сказал Джарвис, когда Стив раскладывал по тарелкам готовый омлет. — Сэр приказал отключить звук сообщений и так погрузился в разговор с мистером Роудсом, что, по-видимому, совершенно позабыл о времени.

— Спасибо, Джарвис. А где?.. — Стив запнулся.

— Цокольный этаж, прямо и направо.

Мастерская выглядела как стеклянный куб, поставленный посреди серого бетонного помещения, а внутри... Стиву показалось, что внутри спрятан кусок будущего, который светится, движется, живет по своим законам, непонятным простым смертным. Но два силуэта, стоявшие напротив стеклянной двери, Стив узнал сразу. Он задумался, не постучать ли, но Джарвис сам открыл перед ним дверь, и до Стива долетели голоса:

— ... похож на ангела. Знаю, звучит донельзя сопливо. Но я давно так хорошо не высыпался, у меня даже голова не болит.

— Ну так объясни ему, что он твое личное обезболивающее, и попроси остаться.

— Зачем? Он считает меня самовлюбленным эгоистом, который только и умеет, что сорить деньгами. Просил не портить Питера.

— Не переживай, Тонс. Я вот уже второй раз напиваюсь в стельку на глазах целого короля — и ничего, не слишком заморачиваюсь. Здорово он танцу...

Стив кашлянул.

— Джентльмены, идите завтракать и открывать подарки, иначе сюда явится Питер.

— Это что, шантаж? — затараторил Тони. Он был так похож на Питера в этот момент, пытаясь спрятать за потоком слов что-то важное, чего не хотелось выдавать другим. — Угроза выглядит серьезной, Роуди, ты как считаешь? Возможно, нам стоит передислоцироваться в район кухни, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за перемещениями противника?

— Счастливого Рождества, Стив, — вздохнул слегка зеленоватый Роуди, взял Тони под локоть и поволок к лестнице. — Джарвис, закрой дверь, иначе Дубина снова сбежит...

— Дубина? — переспросил Стив.

— Все новые знакомства после завтрака! — заявил Тони. — О, бекон! Вафли! Определенно, утро становится все лучше и лучше!

Стив смотрел, как Тони кладет бекон прямо на вафлю, добавляет сверху кусок сыра, поливает вареньем, и испытывал ужас и умиление разом.

Питер и подарки, наконец, дождались своего часа. Вроде бы, вчера под многострадальной елкой не было такой кучи свертков и коробочек, зато сейчас Стиву казалось, что ночью в гостиную пробрались по меньшей мере трое Сант в компании с огромными грузовыми санями. Большая часть оказалась для Питера, что никого не удивило. Стив смотрел на гору упаковочной бумаги, растущую рядом с диваном, на абсолютно счастливое лицо сына — и таял изнутри. Здесь и сейчас собрались друзья, которые искренне хотели доставить друг другу радость. Визг Питера ознаменовал находку полного собрания комиксов про Человека-Паука — Стиву очень повезло найти его на гаражной распродаже за смешные деньги. Роуди держал в руках шарф неимоверной длины и пытался стукнуть Тони, одновременно сгибаясь пополам от смеха — какая-то шутка на двоих, догадался Стив. Тони нашел подарок от Стива и Питера, картинно прижал пакет с кофе к сердцу и поцеловал Стива в щеку, от чего у того в подвздошье плеснуло кипятком. Стив получил коробочку с обещанными Джарвисом часами — и они ему даже понравились, если отвлечься от невозможной цены.

Оказалось, что Т’Чалла тоже внес свою лепту. Питеру досталось хищное растение, похожее на набор трубок разной длины, увенчанных изящными цветами-крышечками. Стив изо всех сил старался не морщиться, когда король объяснял, как ухаживать за мухоловкой и чем подкармливать, если на мух случится неурожай. Тони, не скрываясь, хихикал, Питер завороженно внимал и, кажется, всерьез задумался о том, чтобы сменить карьеру инженера на биолога. Тони и Стив получили небольшую статуэтку из неизвестного камня: черного, с искрами в глубине. Она изображала двух пантер, прижавшихся щека к щеке, словно котики на слащавой открытке. Но эти кошки, Стив готов был поклясться, излучали какую-то энергию, от которой волоски на руках вставали дыбом.

— Такие обереги у нас традиционно дарят тем, кто вступает в брак, — пояснил Т’Чалла. — Пантера считается духом-защитником Ваканды, но эти фигурки умеют определять совместимость пары. Погладьте их... нет, вместе.

Тони и Стив переглянулись и одновременно провели пальцами по гладким спинам. Искры внутри камня вспыхнули серебристо-фиолетовым светом и медленно угасли снова.

— Поздравляю, — сказал король. — У вас высокая совместимость, ваш брак будет удачным.

— Я же говорил, что он волшебник! — громко прошептал Питер.

— Магии не бывает, — решительно заявил Тони. — Наверняка этот состав просто реагирует на человеческое тепло... Роуди, а ну-ка иди сюда!

Стиву было по-детски жалко чуда, нечаянно разделенного на двоих с Тони, но он старался не показывать вида. Однако, когда Роуди притронулся ко второй фигурке, ничего не произошло. Тони прищурился и поджал губы: наверняка планировал потом разобрать статуэтку на молекулы, чтобы понять, в чем фокус. Стив намеревался спасти кошек от печальной участи стать жертвами науки.

— Стив, тут подарок для тебя! — Питер окончательно забыл, что можно говорить тихим голосом, с натугой поднимая большой квадратный сверток. Стив перехватил его, распаковал — и у него перехватило дыхание. Четырёхъярусный деревянный ящик был битком набит карандашами: мягкими, твердыми, графическими, акварельными... Это были копи царя Соломона, сокровищница Нибелунгов и запасники Лувра, вместе взятые. Стив поднял подозрительно повлажневшие глаза на Тони, который следил за ним с тщательно скрытым беспокойством.

— Тони, как... как ты узнал?

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Тони. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что тебе нравится?

— Это самый потрясающий подарок за всю мою жизнь, — честно ответил Стив. — Не могу утверждать, что самый дорогой, — добавил он, покосившись на часы, — но... Как ты догадался?

— Ну, я знал, что ты учился в художественном колледже перед армией...

— Нет, как ты догадался подарить именно карандаши? Художники обычно ассоциируются с красками.

— Джарвис нашел в базе данных отдела кадров твое резюме на должность дизайнера, и там было написано, что ты предпочитаешь графику, — тихо сказал Тони. — Извини, если вышло слишком...

— Слишком, — кивнул Стив. — Слишком мило. Спасибо, Тони!

Он потянулся обнять Тони, тот повернулся, неловко качнулся навстречу — и их губы соединились. В любовном романе написали бы, что они сошлись, как части головоломки, но на самом деле это было ужасно неловко, неудобно и почти невыносимо горячо. Стив от неожиданности открыл рот, Тони чуть-чуть наклонил голову — и вот теперь они все-таки попали в любовный роман, потому что из горячечного дурмана с запахом кофе и хвои его вырвало деликатное постукивание по плечу.

— Эй, ребята, уединитесь уже! — сказал Роуди и, помолчав, добавил: — Если вы действительно этого хотите. 

Они отпрянули друг от друга, Тони непроизвольно облизнулся, и идея уединиться обрела почти неодолимую привлекательность, но тут между ними вклинился Питер. 

— Что это, Тони? — спросил он, протягивая... пригласительный билет?

— Я обещал тебе собрать вместе робота, так что можешь использовать это приглашение в любой момент, когда захочешь.

— Прямо сейчас? Можно прямо сейчас?

— Питер, — начал было Стив, но Тони упруго вскочил на ноги и заявил: — Разве есть лучший способ провести рождественское утро? Пойдем! Роуди, развлекай его королевское величество как хочешь, но без членовредительства. Стив, можешь выбирать, к какому из двух фрик-кабаре присоединиться, но учти, что на втором этаже есть комната с хорошим естественным освещением, и там совершенно случайно завалялись несколько альбомов и даже мольберт. А нам с Питером пора заняться наукой!

Когда возбужденное двухголовое торнадо ссыпалось по лестнице вниз, а Т’Чалла с Роуди решили устроить марафон «Крепкого орешка», Стив сдался и, прижав к себе карандаши, тихонько поднялся в ту самую комнату. «Я только попробую, — подумал он, беря в руки угольный карандаш. — Совсем немножко».

*

Защитные очки Питеру оказались великоваты, но Тони не пожалел времени и подогнал их по размеру.

— Знаешь, в детстве больше всего на свете я хотел помогать отцу в мастерской. Мечтал, как вырасту достаточно большим, чтобы работать вместе с ним. В четыре года собрал свою первую электросхему и понес ему, надеялся, что он меня похвалит.

— Похвалил? — спросил Питер, во все глаза глядя на чудеса мастерской. Светящиеся голубым светом голоэкраны, причудливые механизмы, движущиеся подиумы... но главное — Дубина. Механическая рука на колесах заворожила Питера. Дубине он, кажется, понравился тоже — тот сперва вел себя, как настороженный зверь, замер и наставил на Питера камеру, но после принялся ездить за ним по пятам, аккуратно подталкивал в бок и всячески требовал внимания. Тони спросил, не хочет ли Питер поиграть с Дубиной вместо того, чтобы собирать робота, но Питер решительно замотал головой — они ведь договорились!

— Нет, — ответил Тони, натягивая перчатки для сварки. — Покрутил ее в руках, отложил в сторону и, кажется, тут же о ней забыл. Когда мне исполнилось пять лет, он все-таки пустил меня в мастерскую и дал мне подержать паяльник. Я был ужасно горд. Но защитные очки были мне велики и все время сползали на нос. Сначала я терпел, потом решил их поправить, задел пальником край верстака и уронил его. Хорошо, что не себе на ногу. Отец страшно ругался и отлучил меня от мастерской еще на год.

— Но это несправедливо! — воскликнул Питер дрожащим голосом. — Ты же был не виноват!

— Вот поэтому я не дам тебе паяльник, — грустно улыбнулся Тони. — Иначе Стив снова начнет меня ругать.

— Стив не такой, он очень добрый! — вскинулся Питер. — Он не ругал меня, когда я потерялся в магазине на заправке и когда забыл слова спектакля, который мы ставили в школе, потому что вместо того, чтобы лечь спать, читал комиксы.

— Но он ведь смотрел на тебя укоряющим взглядом? — весело спросил Тони, соединяя вместе две тонких металлических спицы — будущую паучью ногу. — По-моему, это еще хуже.

— Точно. — Питер взобрался на скамейку, чтобы лучше видеть. — Когда он так смотрит, мне приходится есть спаржу и брокколи. Бр-р-р, ненавижу! Зато он всегда читает мне сказки на ночь. Он здорово читает.

— Это очень круто, — согласился Тони. — Мне не читали на ночь сказок, разве что Джарвис...

— Этот Джарвис? — удивился Питер. — Который компьютер?

— Нет, Джарвис-человек. Он был у нас дворецким и заботился обо мне. Свой искусственный интеллект я назвал в его честь.

— И я ценю это, сэр, — отозвался электронный Джарвис. — Кстати, обработка шарниров закончена.

— Отлично. Питер, принеси, пожалуйста, вон тот контейнер. Нет, не давай это делать Дубине, он все рассыплет!

— Ты нарочно сделал Дубину таким смешным? — Питер, высунув кончик языка, прилаживал на место сустав, как показывал Тони.

— Нет, просто я был очень молод и... немного не в себе, когда его строил. На самом деле Дубина — старший брат Джарвиса, хоть Джарвису и приходится за ним приглядывать. Мне часто не хватало рук, и я решил сделать помощника, который мог бы понимать команды и самообучаться. А Дубина, пожив немного на свете, решил, что его призвание — ездить везде с огнетушителем и добавлять в мои смузи машинное масло.

— Он замечательный, — сказал Питер, глядя на то, как Дубина уже в третий раз пытается поднять с пола упавший болт. — Знаешь... Когда Стив будет читать мне сказку, приходи послушать. Можем выбрать такую, которая понравится тебе.

— Спасибо за приглашение, — кивнул Тони, протягивая Питеру блок управления. — Вставляй вот в эти крепления... до щелчка, ага. Думаешь, он не будет против?

— Ты ему нравишься. — Питер осторожно накрыл электронную начинку круглой крышкой с восемью глазами-камерами по окружности. Выглядело потрясно. — Когда он говорит о тебе, у него делается странное лицо и краснеют щеки. Раньше такое только с Шэрон было.

— Шэрон? — с любопытством спросил Тони, выстукивая строчки кода прямо в воздухе на прозрачном экране.

— Наша соседка. Ей вроде как нравился Стив, она приходила к нам — то чаю попить, то машинка у нее сломалась. А потом решила, что детей не хочет.

— Прямо так и сказала?

— Нет, — потупился Питер. — Я подслушал, как она болтала с подружкой по телефону. Ну и пусть, она мне все равно не нравилась.

— А почему ты называешь Стива по имени, а не папой? — осторожно спросил Тони. 

— Он сказал, что я могу звать его так, как мне удобно. — Питер благоговейно принял в руки пульт управления. — Мы вроде как недавно вместе, и дядя Бен с тетей Мэй не просили... — Он сбился, на глаза выступили слезы.

— Прости, малыш, — торопливо сказал Тони. — Прости, пожалуйста, я не хотел.

Он присел на корточки, распахнул объятия, и Питер, всхлипнув, прижался к его груди. Тони неловко поглаживал его по спине, а Дубина, подъехав, встревоженно засвиристел и осторожно положил механическую клешню Питеру на плечо.

— Иногда я так скучаю по ним, — признался Питер, уткнувшись Тони в футболку.

— Я тоже иногда скучаю по своим родителям, — отозвался Тони. — Они... их не стало как раз под Рождество. Пусть мы и не ладили с отцом, а мама вечно была занята — все равно. Это правильно, помнить тех, кого мы любили и кто любил нас. Но эй, сегодня праздник, пойдем веселиться? Испытаем твоего робота, а после обеда сможешь поиграть с Дубиной в мячик, и он будет самым счастливым ботом в Нью-Йорке. Заметано?

— Заметано! — улыбнулся Питер и решительно вытер слезы с глаз.

*

Похоже, Роуди решил поселиться у Тони — не то, чтобы Стив возражал, в конце концов, это был не его дом. Да и Т’Чаллу он взял на себя. Если бы Стиву пришлось развлекать короля — о чем бы они говорили? С Роуди Т’Чалла болтал об авиации и о кино, с Тони — об электронике и программировании, причем Стив переставал понимать их речь на третьей минуте, с Питером — о чудесах Ваканды, причем казалось, что половину он выдумывал на ходу, а со Стивом... Т’Чалла разбирался в искусстве, но Стиву не хотелось обсуждать мертвых классиков — ему хотелось смотреть, как по вечерам отблески камина играют на смуглой коже, как кривится в ухмылке яркий рот, когда взрослые вроде бы люди режутся в «Марио Карт» и отпускают такие словечки, которые ни в коем случае нельзя слышать Питеру, как возле глаз собираются морщинки от смеха, когда Дубина с Питером носятся по мастерской за укатившимся мячом. Стив сидел с карандашом и альбомом на продавленной кушетке, делал набросок за наброском и думал о постели. Не в смысле секса, а в смысле того, что он уже две ночи провел в кровати Тони, но в первый раз они оба больше походили на трупы, а во второй Тони просто не пришел ночевать, чем спас Стива от изрядной доли неловкости и подарил пищу для тревог. Тони убедил его, что было бы странно ему сейчас переезжать в другую спальню: Т’Чалла подумает, что они поссорились. Но Стив, раньше всегда смеявшийся над проблемами сна в одной кровати — в армии эти страдальцы не служили! — теперь в полной мере прочувствовал их на своей шкуре. Как сдержаться и не обнять Тони? Не начать приставать с поцелуями? Как понять, что Тони не против? И если не против, то нужно ли это самому Стиву? Вот вопрос, на который не находилось ответа. Тони оказался потрясающим: умным, добрым, заботливым, интересным собеседником и очень нравился Питеру. Только вот зачем гению и миллиардеру неудавшийся художник и семилетний пацан с любовью к роботам и Человеку-Пауку? Кругом царило волшебство праздника, но оно должно было вот-вот схлынуть, и что тогда?

Из мрачных мыслей его вырвал вопрос Питера:

— Тони, а сегодня ты придешь? Мы будем читать про Матильду.

— Я не очень-то люблю эту историю, — отозвался Тони, громыхая чем-то железным. — Быть самым младшим и самым умным в классе не слишком-то здорово.

— Ты рано пошел в школу? — спросил Питер.

— Я рано ее закончил и поступил в университет в четырнадцать. Представляешь, как на меня смотрели студенты?

— А Стив говорит, что мне не нужно прыгать через класс.

— И Стив совершенно прав, я его полностью поддерживаю. Не торопись, Питер. У тебя ведь наверняка в школе есть друзья? Любимые учителя? А какой предмет тебе больше нравится?

— Значит, снова не придешь? — тихо спросил Питер.

— Извини, малыш, у меня работа. Пригласили на ток-шоу, поеду давать интервью, вернусь поздно.

— И мы увидим тебя по телевизору?

— Вообще-то такие передачи не для детей, — попытался охладить пыл Питера Тони, но это было все равно, что пытаться залить лесной пожар стаканом воды.

— Стив, ты слышал? Стив! Тони будет выступать по телевизору, давай его посмотрим, ну пожалуйста, Стив!

Тони посмотрел на него как-то зло и беспомощно, но ничего не сказал, и Стив, не зная, в чем проблема, пожал плечами:

— Когда оно идет?

— Это «Поздно вечером», — сказал Тони.

— Насколько поздно?

— Да нет, так называется шоу, «Поздно вечером с Джимми Файером». Неужели ни разу не смотрел? Питер уж точно будет спать к этому моменту.

Питер надул губы, и Стив поспешил взъерошить ему волосы.

— Ну, не куксись, Пити-Пит. Джарвис наверняка запишет для тебя эту передачу. А сейчас пора обедать.

И они пошли обедать, а потом — кататься с горки в Центральном парке, и Питер весь вывалялся в снегу, Т’Чалла делал вид, что не умеет кататься на санках и норовил съехать спиной, а Тони клялся построить сани с реактивными двигателями. И когда Тони надел костюм и отбыл в Рокфеллер-центр, у Стива не было никаких дурных предчувствий.

Они поужинали, почитали «Матильду», и Стив уселся в гостиной перед огромной плазменной панелью.

*

— И наш сегодняшний гость — Тони Старк!

Тони, щурясь от резкого света софитов, очень надеялся на то, что Стив все-таки загнал Питера спать. Атмосфера в студии была неприятно накаленной, и он никак не мог понять, почему.

— Здравствуй, Тони. Как прошло Рождество?

— Привет, Джимми! — яркая улыбка заняла положенное место на лице гения, миллиардера, плейбоя и филантропа. — Рождество я провел дома в исключительно приятной компании. Надеюсь, все присутствующие могут сказать то же самое о себе.

— Вот об этом мы все и хотим узнать, Тони!

— Можно немного поконкретнее, Джимми? 

Шоу шло своим чередом, вопросы сыпались один за другим, и большая их часть предсказуемо касалась личной жизни. Говорить о ней Тони не хотелось — так и чувствовалась фальшь в каждом слове и чужой жадный интерес, — но говорить приходилось.

— Твоя чрезвычайно внезапная помолвка вызвала массу слухов, Тони. Твой избранник — Стив Роджерс, верно? Никто о нем ничего не слышал, пока неделю назад вас не застукали в торговом центре. Как такое могло случиться?

— Думаю, это очевидно. Стив не хотел, чтобы пресса создавала шумиху, и я пошел ему навстречу. Он довольно скромный парень, ты понимаешь. Не привык к хайпу, — пояснил Тони, улыбаясь неприятно выверенной улыбкой, и Стив, созерцавший экран, нахмурился — ему передалось настроение аудитории, ждавшей сенсации, крови и мяса. И жареных фактов, разумеется.

— Бывший военный, капитан, награжденный «Серебряной звездой», сейчас служит охранником в головном офисе «Старк Индастриз» — нет ли здесь конфликта интересов?

— Он не является моим непосредственным подчиненным, так что трудовая дисциплина не страдает. А жаль! — Тони ухмыльнулся и в очередной раз пожалел, что нельзя спрятаться за темными очками. В них было бы проще. И почему он ничего не знал про «Серебряную звезду»? Гордость за Стива мешалась с напряжением и иррациональной обидой. Если бы он мог видеть Стива сейчас — поразился бы, как у того пылали щеки. О своем так называемом подвиге Стив не говорил никогда — да и что это был за подвиг, если Баки все-таки остался без руки?

— Расскажи, как вы познакомились?

— Ты не поверишь, как часто в последние дни мне приходится отвечать на этот вопрос. Очередь в супермаркете — удивительное место, иногда там случаются настоящие чудеса. Подробностей не будет.

— Тогда не стану спрашивать, что привело тебя в супермаркет, Тони, — улыбка ведущего слепила не хуже софитов. — Видимо, это стало вашей маленькой традицией. Но что же тебя привлекло в мистере Роджерсе? Вы все-таки очень разные на первый взгляд: у тебя три докторских степени в области чего-то, что я даже выговорить не могу, а он...

— А что он? — сощурился Тони. — Хочешь сказать, в постели мы обязаны обсуждать холодный ядерный синтез?

Он сам понял, как это прозвучало, только договаривая глупую фразу по инерции, а поняв — ужаснулся, но было поздно. Впрочем, он же хотел поддержать образ легкомысленного нувориша, который ни к чему не относится серьезно? Ну, он движется прямо к цели, так держать. Никто не осудит Стива, если... когда он захочет разорвать отношения со Старком.

— У него, может, и не хватает образования, зато какие бицепсы! За них можно убивать, ей-богу! Мой спортзал его не выдерживает, думаю, зарегистрирую пару патентов в области спортинвентаря. Куда ни взгляни — сплошные плюсы!

Зал смеялся и шумел, Тони тошнило, и, когда Джимми открыл рот для очередного вопроса, Тони беспардонно его перебил:

— Хватит о моей личной жизни, поговорим о благотворительности. Через три дня состоится ежегодный бал фонда Марии Старк, вырученные деньги мы передаем детям, страдающим орфанными заболеваниями. Гарантирую хорошую выпивку и жду в гости! Кстати, не за горами новая «Старк-Экспо». Когда вы увидите проект по производству чистой энергии, большинство из вас ничего не поймет, но поверьте, это будет бомба, причем совершенно безопасная для здоровья!

Ни одного вопроса о Питере, слава всем медиабогам! Джимми, конечно, обещал, но сколько раз Тони видел, как на ток-шоу нарушались все и всяческие договоренности, ломались карьеры и жизни. Питер ничем этого не заслужил, Стив не заслужил тоже, а Тони... Тони привык, наверное. Больно, но это пройдет. Должно пройти.

*

Тони вещал еще что-то о чистой энергии и технологическом прорыве, но до Стива эти слова доносились как будто издалека. Бицепсы? Его физическая форма — и все, только это и могло привлечь гения?

Еще никогда Стив не чувствовал себя содержанкой, красивой глупой игрушкой избалованного богача, а вот сейчас понял, насколько болезненным может оказаться такой мезальянс. Да, трижды доктором наук он не был, но неужели даже их с Тони поцелуй был всего лишь желанием овладеть совершенным куском плоти и ничем большим? Хорошо все-таки, что он смотрел передачу в одиночестве. Роуди очень кстати утащил Т‘Чаллу на какую-то особенную ночную экскурсию. Или... он знал все заранее, и Тони сам попросил его об этом? Значит, спортзал его не выдерживает? Ничего, Тони — миллиардер, осилит покупку пары боксерских груш. В конце концов, Стив за них заплатит.

Следующий день начался, как в тумане. После двух часов, проведенных за избиением груш, Стив прокрался в комнату к Питеру и устроился на полу на груде полотенец. Под голову он пристроил большую мягкую игрушку, но шея затекала, и Стив сердито отбросил ее подальше. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось собрать вещи и уйти с рассветом, но, положа руку на сердце, особых поводов к этому не было. Ничего слишком уж оскорбительного Старк не сказал. Да, Стив хорошо выглядит — всякому видно, Питер остался в стороне от этой гадости, а побег сейчас может обернуться большими неприятностями в будущем. До Нового года четыре дня — как-нибудь продержится. 

Утром за завтраком Старк с сожалением объявил, что сегодня проведет день с Т‘Чаллой — в планах была экскурсия по заводу и закрытое совещание на предмет возможных будущих проектов. Стив постарался не выдать, с каким облегчением воспринял эту новость. Тони все равно заметил, нахмурился и открыл было рот, чтобы объясниться, но Стив, старательно избегая его взгляда, сослался на срочный звонок от Баки и отошел, а когда вернулся — Тони уже не было, его увлекли дела. Стиву жалко было волшебной сказки, своей, а больше всего — Питера. Все-таки, несмотря ни на что, Тони вел себя с ним почти идеально. Говорил на равных, не отталкивал, всегда готов был объяснить непонятное — и внимательно слушал. Но он же знал, что это — не навсегда? Знал. И все равно позволил себе размякнуть и поплыть. Плохо, солдат.

Питер почувствовал неладное, но Стив не хотел вываливать на него свои проблемы, и потому предложил:

— Пойдем на каток?

На катке было людно, но не слишком. Стив с удовольствием выписывал круги по ледяному полю, легко двигаясь под музыку. Питер встретил кого-то из приятелей и теперь они, хохоча, играли в догонялки. Было грустно — Стив бы хотел кататься с Тони, держать его за руку, танцевать на синем льду, ловить губами медленно падающие хлопья... Замечтавшись, Стив столкнулся с кем-то и почти упал, но чужая рука подхватила его под локоть.

— Извините, — начал было Стив, поднимая глаза на белокурую женщину в короткой меховой курточке. Она была ему чем-то знакома — кто-то из головного офиса? Или из посетителей?

— Ничего, я сама виновата, — улыбнулась она. — Зазевалась. Давно не стояла на коньках, а вы?

— Я тоже, — кивнул Стив, — несколько лет не было возможности. Хотите проехать круг?

— Спасибо. — Она продела руку Стиву под локоть и легко подстроилась под его движения, так что Стив заподозрил ее в некотором лукавстве. — Мне кажется, я вас где-то видела.

— Странно, мне тоже кажется, что я вас знаю. Вы имеете отношение к «Старк Индастриз»?

— Ну конечно! — воскликнула она. — Вчерашнее шоу Джимми! Вы — Стив Роджерс, верно? Там показывали ваши фотографии. А я — Кристин Эверхарт, веду «Мировые новости».

— Журналист? — Стив попытался скрыть разочарование, но, похоже, ему это не удалось.

— Не любите нашу братию? Нас часто не любят, но знаете, что? Бывает, мы вытаскиваем на свет грязное белье, но пачкаем-то его не мы. Не мы заставляем людей оскорблять своих близких, не мы говорим глупости и мерзости, мы просто показываем все это миру.

— Но иногда делаете это так, что лучше бы уж просто били в живот.

— Вы расстроены? Хотите зайти посидеть куда-нибудь? 

Стив никогда не был груб с женщинами, но покачал головой. 

— Думаю, это лишнее.

Кристин приподняла идеально выщипанную бровь.

— Уроки безопасности от Тони? — предположила она. — И вы, как послушный мальчик, им следуете. А где же он сам? Бросил вас и ушел решать свои невероятно важные дела, попутно строя глазки деловому партнеру? Знаете, он ведь очень любит выбрасывать людей. Как мусор. Я несколько раз встречалась с Тони Старком — и в деловом, и в романтическом смысле. И, честно говоря, не понимаю, что такой человек, как вы, мог найти в таком, как он.

— Мне не нравится, куда движется наш разговор, — честно сказал Стив. — Наверное, нам лучше...

— Просто имейте в виду, что если захотите рассказать, какой Старк на самом деле, обратитесь ко мне. Я смогу организовать вам лучшее интервью в прайм-тайм. Крупный бизнес Америки должен отвечать перед гражданами за то, что...

— За что? — спросил Стив, начиная заводиться. — За то, что Тони бросил производить оружие? За то, что делает лучшую защиту для военных? За программу по реабилитации солдат? За финансирование высшего образования для детей из бедных семей? За что именно он должен ответить?

Кристин сморщила нос и стала похожа на злую комнатную собачку.

— Думаете, это сработает? — спросила она. — Если вы позволите ему вытирать о себя ноги, как на том шоу, то он, так и быть, останется с вами? Напрасные надежды, Стив, я говорю сейчас не как журналист, а как ваш друг. У Тони Старка нет сердца, и это — общеизвестный факт.

— Привет, Кристин, какая неожиданная встреча. Прекрати строить глазки моему жениху, это неприлично. Заведи уже собственного. Обещаю, что не стану к нему подкатывать.

Рядом с ними стоял Тони — бог знает, откуда взявшийся, без шапки, со снежинками, застрявшими в темных волосах. За его руку держался Питер.

— Привет, Тони. Не думала, что ты опустишься настолько низко, чтобы пудрить мозги ребенку.

— А как это — пудрить? — удивился Питер. — Мозги же внутри.

Стив, как ни был сердит на Тони, испытывал облегчение уже хотя бы потому, что твердо знал: эта женщина лжет. 

— Пожалуйста, оставьте нас в покое, — сказал он. — А не то я решу, что ваши попытки испортить Тони жизнь идут от уязвленного женского самолюбия.

— Ты же не можешь такого допустить, Кристин, верно? — подмигнул ей Тони. Стив видел, как отвердел его рот и натянулась кожа на скулах, но маска беспечного веселья все еще держалась крепко. — Стив, мы разве не опаздываем? Мы опаздываем! Нас ждет столик в «Пикколо Кучина» и горячие блинчики, а потом мы собирались на фестиваль фейерверков, ты не забыл? Вот Питер не забыл!

— Я не...

— Конечно, Тони, — с облегчением ответил Стив. — Прощайте, мисс Эверхарт.

Он галантно подал руку Тони, и тот вцепился в нее с такой силой, что Стив начал переживать за сохранность своего пальто.

— В чем дело? — спросил он тихонько, не поворачивая головы.

— Я совершенно, то есть абсолютно не умею ездить на коньках, — ответил Тони дрожащим голосом. — Никогда в жизни не выходил на лед. Думал, и шагу сделать не смогу.

— Зачем же ты?..

— Стив, — прервал его Тони, — нам надо поговорить, не здесь, конечно. Но я... я был на заводе и вдруг представил, что вернусь — а тебя с Питером не будет дома. Больше никогда не будет, совсем, понимаешь? После того, что я вчера наговорил... Ничего подобного я на самом деле не думаю, поверь мне, пожалуйста. Так вот, я вернусь, а вас нет, и я никогда не задам тебе один важный вопрос, просто потеряю на это право.

— Какой вопрос, Тони? — Внутри у Стива бушевал ураган эмоций, кровь стучала в ушах, он даже испугался, что не услышит.

— Я спрошу позже. Сначала мы все-таки поедим блинчиков, да, Питер?

— А фейерверки? Тони, про фестиваль фейерверков — это правда?

— Если Стив разрешит, — хитро улыбнулся Тони, с облегчением падая на лавку в раздевалке. — Господи, как это, оказывается, сложно — коньки.

— Я мог бы тебя научить, — предложил Питер. — Я хорошо катаюсь, и ты сегодня даже ни разу не упал!

— Это потому, что ты держал меня за руку! Так что скажешь, Стив? Кони Айленд, кабинка на колесе обозрения, ты, я, Питер, Пеппер, Хэппи, и Роуди с Т‘Чаллой возьмем, если будут хорошо себя вести.

— Да, — глухо ответил Стив, чувствуя, что соглашается на гораздо большее, чем фейерверк.

*

Новогодний бал фонда Марии Старк поражал... не размахом, наверное, а стилем. Роскошь не била через край, не бросалась в глаза, создавая диссонанс между целью и средствами. Отличный камерный оркестр играл классику и современные мелодии в интересных аранжировках, среди закусок не встречалось черной икры или суши с бриллиантами, и шампанское было достойной марки, но не по тысяче долларов за бутылку. Стив в который раз одернул смокинг и поднес к губам бокал с водой. Тони, тоже в смокинге и от того невероятно красивый, занимался, по его собственному выражению, социовращением: пожимал руки, отпускал и выслушивал шутки, смеялся в нужных местах и ненавязчиво подталкивал гостей к мысли о том, что неплохо бы раскошелиться.

— Ты просто обязан пойти, Стив, — ныл он накануне. — Никто не поймет, если я появлюсь на балу без своей пары. Ты ведь уже меньше сердишься на меня, Сти-и-и-в?

Когда Тони объяснял мотивы, которыми руководствовался на шоу Джимми, Стив не знал, плакать ему, смеяться или пару раз стукнуть Тони по шее.

— Ты мог бы предупредить. Просто предупредить, Тони. Мы бы вместе придумали, что отвечать на дурацкие вопросы.

— Давно ли ты заделался акулой пиара, дорогой? — спрашивал Тони и легко толкал Стива в бок, напрашиваясь на ответный толчок.

— Нет, но я бы тогда знал, чего ожидать, и не стал бы обижаться.

— Если бы ты не обиделся, я бы, может, не вынул голову из задницы, — Тони вытягивал руку, и Стив как бы ненароком скользил пальцами вдоль его предплечья.

Между ними словно прорвало плотину. Тони пока так и не задал свой вопрос, но они и минуты не могли провести рядом, не прикасаясь друг к другу. Роуди показательно морщил нос, Питер корчил рожицы, Т’Чалла улыбался с лицом чернокожего будды, а Хэппи просто ничего не замечал — был слишком счастлив. Тони теперь не пропускал вечерних сказок, целовал Стива в щеку за дверью спальни Питера и удалялся куда-то в глубины особняка. Стив вздыхал и шел в хозяйскую кровать. Ничего еще не было окончательно решено, но одно Стив знал точно — ему будет, кого поцеловать в новогоднюю ночь.

— Скучаете? — спросил внезапно подошедший Т’Чалла.

— Нервничаю, — честно признался Стив, — хотя не понимаю, почему. Речь-то произносить не мне.

— Завтра я уеду. Моя миссия здесь закончена.

— Неужели вы уже подписали контракты? — удивился Стив. Ему казалось, что они только и делали, что развлекались.

— Я принял решение, а контракты пусть подписывают юристы. Я дам Старку вибраниум на условиях совместного производства. Его проект чистой энергии весьма впечатляет.

— Скажите, а почему вам так важно было наличие у Тони семьи? — внезапно спросил Стив.

— На самом деле, — доверительно шепнул Т’Чалла, наклонившись к самому уху Стива, — плевать мне было на семью. Но мой шаман твердил, что звезды сошлись крайне удачным образом, и я просто обязан настоять на присутствии определенных людей, чтобы создать и обрести гармонию. Это очень важно для короля — уметь распознать и направить судьбу. Да, знаю, звучит бредово, — сказал он, заметив недоуменный взгляд Стива, — но с нашими шаманами спорить не принято. А Роуди и сам мне помог, когда сморозил про сына Старка.

— То есть вы все это затеяли, чтобы я и Тони... сошлись? — Стиву казалось, что его голова сейчас треснет.

— Вы оказались побочным продуктом, только без обид, — улыбнулся Т’Чалла. — Просто когда Роуди оказался в моем люксе, мы одновременно схватились за ритуальную статуэтку, и она засветилась.

— Вы и Роуди? Господи Исусе, — ахнул Стив и тут же зажал себе рот рукой: Тони появился на сцене, и он не хотел привлекать к себе ненужное внимание.

— Уважаемые гости, дорогие друзья! — начал Тони. — Уходящий год стал для меня очень особенным. Я нашел для себя смысл жизни, открыл блестящие перспективы для компании, познакомился с замечательными людьми и, смею надеяться, обрел семью. Мне очень хотелось бы, чтобы в новом году шанс на долгую счастливую жизнь получило как можно больше детей. То, что их заболевания редкие, не делает их недостойными помощи. Каждая жизнь важна, каждая судьба. Фонд Марии Старк помогает многим и многим, и я прошу вас внести свою лепту в эту помощь, подарить кому-то возможность в следующем году нарядить елку, прокатиться на коньках, получать и дарить подарки, любить и быть любимыми.

Под бурные аплодисменты Тони сошел со сцены и направился прямиком к Стиву.

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, — тихо, но торжественно сказал Тони. — Позволишь ли ты мне в новом году быть рядом с тобой и Питером, баловать вас, сорить деньгами, прятать от журналистов, учиться кататься на коньках и быть самым счастливым человеком в Нью-Йорке? На всю планету даже не замахиваюсь — я все-таки очень скромный.

— Соглашайтесь, Стив, — шепнул Т’Чалла. — Ей-же-ей, ритуальные статуэтки не врут. А Старк еще и внешне неплох.

— Я... не надо нас прятать, Тони. — У Стива перехватило горло. — Мы останемся. В конце концов, я не думаю, что смогу прокормить еще и хищную росянку, а Питер мне этого не простит, и...

Губы Тони накрыли его рот, и даже ослепительные вспышки фотокамер не смогли погасить огонек счастья, стреляющий искрами прямо в сердце.

*

В одной из папок на серверах Джарвиса хранится странная и разрозненная подборка газетных статей. 

«Свадебные колокола звонят над “Старк Индастриз”! Недавно назначенный исполнительный директор “Старк Индастриз” Вирджиния Поттс и Гарольд Хоган поженились сегодня в саду Рокфеллер-центра, после чего улетели в свадебное путешествие на частном самолете Тони Старка. Место проведения медового месяца держится в строгой тайне»

«Удивительная история любви! Король Ваканды встречается с отставным военным — мезальянс или роковая страсть? “Анна и король” — в роли Анны бывший подполковник ВВС США!»

«”Старк Индастриз” представляет новую методику лечения ветеранов, пострадавших в горячих точках — революционное протезирование и психологическая помощь! Читайте интервью с Джеймсом Барнсом на третьей странице»

«Выход с рынка! Самый желанный холостяк Тони Старк потерял этот статус! Надолго ли? Время покажет!»

«Генерал Росс лишен должности госсекретаря из-за подозрений в коррупционном характере военных контрактов, заключенных с “Хаммер Индастриз”»

«Арк-реактор Старка — прорыв в будущее! Чистая энергия наносит удар по нефтяным гигантам!»

«На церемонии вручения премии Ласкера по биологии Питер Паркер сказал: “Я посвящаю эту победу свои отцам: Тони Старку и Стиву Роджерсу. Так получилось, что у нас всех разные фамилии, но одна семья — самая дружная на свете. Пользуясь случаем, поздравляю их с двадцатипятилетием брака”»


End file.
